El espejo de la reina
by Almar-chan
Summary: La última persona a quien Hans esperaba encontrarse en una situación así era precisamente a la Reina de Arendelle. Tras haber tocado fondo una vez más, quizá sea Elsa quien le haga recuperar el rumbo de su vida y encontrar aquello que siempre anheló. Elsa por su parte, descubrirá que detrás de su fachada, Hans es alguien a quien merece la pena conocer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**No he podido resistirme a Frozen! Por fin se me ha ocurrido una idea que tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir y compartir con todos vosotros. Espero que la disfrutéis ^^**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece para nada, lástima!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Las puertas de la Sala del Trono se abrieron con firmeza, dejando ver una sala majestuosa y con grandes ventanales. Los cuadros y pinturas de reputados artistas y artesanos decoraban la habitación dándole ese toque distinguido y pomposo que solo un rey podía poseer.

Sus pasos, carentes de toda firmeza, se veían amortiguados por las mullidas alfombras rojas de la sala dejándole escuchar la fuerza con la que su corazón latía fuertemente y con nerviosismo dentro de su pecho.

Le acompañaba un guardia a cada lado y por si esto fuera poco también le habían esposado como a un vulgar criminal. Su plan había fracasado, si, pero este no tenía nada de vulgar.

―¿Hans? ―la primera en hablar fue su madre, la reina Hilde, una mujer de ya edad avanzada pero que todavía conservaba en su rostro la belleza que algún día poseyó en su juventud, entre ellos el cabello caoba y ojos verdes heredados por su hijo menor― ¿Qué hace esposado? Soltadle ahora mismo.

Con algo de reticencia, los guardias acataron la orden de la reina. Al verse liberado de las cadenas Hans no pudo evitar masajearse levemente sus muñecas adoloridas.

―Majestades, lamentamos tener que informarles de los crímenes cometidos por su hijo pero…

―¿Crímenes? ―preguntó esta vez el rey. También entrado en años, pero con una severidad en su rostro que en ningún momento dejaría ver una mínima debilidad a causa de su edad.

―Uhm… se acusa al príncipe Hans de… doble intento de asesinato contra la Reina y la Princesa de Arendelle, además de intentar apoderarse del trono del país… ―les explicó el guardia con poca seguridad.

Escuchó a su madre proferir un grito ahogado de sorpresa e incluso su padre, siempre tan estoico, no pudo evitar una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad. En ese momento Hans tuvo que reprimir una ligera sonrisa, al fin había podido asombrar a sus padres.

―¿Y la Reina de Arendelle? ¿Ha enviado algún mensaje? ―preguntó el rey con seriedad.

―No, señor.

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio. La reina se llevó la mano al rostro tratando de evitar sus lágrimas, y lo conseguía bastante bien.

―Guardias, eso será todo. Podéis retiraros ―ante la duda de los mencionados, añadió―. Dejadnos con él a solas.

Dicho esto, los guardias hicieron un saludo de respeto y se marcharon de allí a paso rápido cerrando las grandes puertas de la sala tras ellos.

Nuevamente, el silencio. Con calma y sin levantar la vista de su hijo menor, el rey se levantó de su sitio y bajó los escalones que separaban el trono del suelo de la sala. Su mirada era intimidante y severa pero Hans, quizá porque su estado tampoco era el más adecuado, supo mantenerla. Cuando llegó a su altura, el rey preguntó:

―¿De verdad lo has hecho?

El joven príncipe se permitió unos segundos para componer su mayor rostro de indiferencia, adornado con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, antes de contestar.

―Sí.

El golpe no se hizo esperar. En el mismo instante en que Hans sintió su rostro arder, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo sin gracia. Escuchó un grito de su madre y movimiento tras el rey, señal de que ella se había levantado y se dirigía también hacia allí. El príncipe intentó reponerse rápidamente pero sus fuerzas no eran las mejores tras el largo viaje como presidiario en el barco que le trajo de vuelta a las Islas del Sur.

Trató de ponerse de nuevo en pie mientras la severa y furibunda voz de su padre no se hacía esperar.

―¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? ―espetó― ¿¡Qué clase de estúpido razonamiento te ha llevado a hacer algo así!? ¡Arendelle es un aliado importante y tú y tu idiotez podríais haberlo echado a perder!

―Harald, por favor… ―dijo la reina con un hilo de voz y tratando de calmar a su marido mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Este, en vez de apaciguar su ánimo, se enfureció incluso más. Volvió a acercarse a su hijo y comenzó a golpearle con la mano abierta. Hans sólo podía taparse con los brazos para que los golpes no volvieran a caer en su rostro. En cualquier otra situación él mismo se habría encargado de devolver el golpe, pero en este caso se dejó golpear, pues Harald era el Rey, era su padre y en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía.

―¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente!? ¿Matar a una reina? ¡Esa no es la clase de educación que te hemos dado!

Esta vez sí, algo despertó dentro de Hans, una rabia incontenible que luchaba por salir. Evitó el golpe y sujetó las muñecas de su padre con fuerza. Este no pudo evitar sorprenderse, e incluso su rostro mostró una mueca de temor al ver la mirada furibunda y decidida de su hijo. Hans le soltó con fuerza haciendo que este retrocediera hasta donde se encontraba la reina.

―¿Que me habéis… educado? ―comenzó en un suspiro de voz cargado de ira― ¡Que Sus Majestades me han educado! ―exclamó con burla mientras hacía una leve reverencia― ¡No habéis tenido nada… NADA… que ver en mi vida NUNCA! ―gritó esta vez― ¿¡Cómo podéis ser tan cínicos!?

―Oh, hijo mío… ―consiguió articular la reina entre lágrimas y miedo.

―¿Cómo ha dicho, madre? ―preguntó Hans fuera de sí― ¡Oh! ¿Acaso… acabas de acordarte de que tenías un hijo? ¡Justo ahora!

El joven príncipe comenzó a caminar por la sala, cargado de ira y resentimiento. Se movía a un lado y a otro sin un rumbo fijo mientras los reyes de las Islas del Sur trataban de mantener la distancia.

―¿De modo que de eso se trata? ―preguntó el rey Harald tratando de mantener la compostura― ¿De llamar la atención?

Ante lo dicho, nuevamente Hans no pudo más. Agarró lo que tenía más cerca, un jarrón de "no sé qué" reino regalo de "no sé cuál" rey hacía siglos a su familia, un tesoro familiar, y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas cerca de donde estaban sus padres. La reina profirió un grito y el rey la ocultó tras de sí mientras Hans no podía ocultar el placer de ver tal reliquia romperse en mil pedazos.

―¡NO! ¡Lo que quería era ser rey! ¡Lo que quería era tener el poder y ser mejor que todos los inútiles de mis hermanos!

Mientras Hans se desquitaba con el mobiliario de la sala, el rey llamaba a gritos a los guardias, los cuales entraron con rapidez y apresaron al todavía príncipe contra el suelo. Pese a que se intentó resistir fue en vano, y en medio segundo se vio arrastrado fuera de la sala sujetado por los brazos.

―Lleváoslo al calabozo ―ordenó el rey recuperando su tono autoritario.

―¡Si antes no me veíais, ahora me habéis visto bien! ―exclamó Hans a sus padres pateando el suelo apenas un segundo antes de desaparecer de allí.

* * *

Cayó al suelo del calabozo, sintiendo la dura roca contra su costado. Apenas se inmutó mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse con un quejido y la cerradura girar hasta estar totalmente cerrada.

Todavía tardó unos minutos más en recuperarse, sentarse en el diminuto catre de la celda y pensar en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir hacía apenas unos momentos.

Ahora sí, lo había echado todo a perder. Durante el viaje de vuelta había estado pensando en qué contarle a los reyes para que estos se apiadaran de él. Conociendo a su padre nada le hubiera evitado un castigo, pero al menos este habría sido menor.

Ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué acababa de ocurrir, tan sólo que al escucharles algo en su interior había explotado definitivamente y no se había podido contener más. Debía reconocer que jamás en su vida se habría atrevido a hablar así a los reyes con tanta contundencia y decirles por una vez lo que pensaba de verdad.

A fin de cuentas, estaba completamente perdido, cualquier posibilidad de perdón había desaparecido y probablemente su destino iba a ser el pudrirse en esa celda gracias a su estúpida reacción. Sin embargo, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan liberado.

Ya no tenía por qué fingir ni agradar a nadie. Ya no tenía que esforzarse. Había fracasado en todo lo que se había propuesto pero al menos no tenía absolutamente nada más que perder.

Ahora que el príncipe perfecto se había ido, ya sólo quedaba Hans.

* * *

**Bueeeno! Este es el inicio de lo que tengo intención de que sea un multichapter. Por favor! Decidme si os interesa para que lo continúe, pues como he dicho planeo que tenga unos cuantos capítulos. Le tengo muchas ganas a la historia pero si no resulta interesante quizá publicarla sea perder el tiempo... ¡Espero que no y que os guste! Al menos en mi mente tiene muy buena pinta jaja**

**Debo decir, que será un fic Helsa y que amo a Hans al máximo! Me pareció un personaje tremendo, tiene tantos matices que lo adooro y no he podido remediar escribir este fic, es oro puro del fanfiction este Hans jajaja**

**Bueno, por el momento me despido, si tenéis alguna duda, o sugerencia, crítica constructiva, lo que sea! No dudeis en dejarme un review, todos serán bien recibidos ^^**

**Un saludo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo! **

**Por el momento no me voy a entretener y os dejo leyendo, presiendo que la nota al final del capítulo será un pelín larga jeje**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece :(**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Desde el mismo momento en que consiguió poner en orden sus pensamientos, supo que una de sus mayores torturas iba a ser la de ver a cada uno de sus hermanos desfilando por el pasillo de los calabozos dispuestos a hacerle una visita. Por suerte para él, también sabía que muchos de ellos ni siquiera se dignarían a ello.

Efectivamente, no se equivocó.

Es cierto que había aprendido mucho gracias a ellos, a pesar de ellos en alguna ocasión, y que no todos le resultaban indiferentes. A algunos les tenía incluso cariño. No obstante, en eso no cabía duda, para él, sus hermanos sólo eran números delante de él, con la suerte de haber nacido antes.

El primero también fue el primogénito, Henrik, sucesor al trono de las Islas del Sur. Su personalidad era tan severa y estricta como la de su padre, y su apariencia, alto, fornido y con una espesa cabellera castaña, también.

Le observó detenidamente antes de hablar. Durante todo ese tiempo, Hans le lanzó su propia mirada retadora.

―Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti ―le dijo.

Hans alzó una ceja con incredulidad. Su hermano era mayor por dieciocho años y además el primogénito. Apenas habían tenido contacto alguno como para que tuviera expectativas de él.

―Madre no se ha podido reponer todavía desde tu numerito en la sala del trono…

―Si lo que pretendes es hacerme sentir mal, no lo vas a lograr, Henrik ―le cortó el menor de los hermanos con la misma contundencia con la que el mayor solía hablar.

―Ya veo que no. Al menos esperaba verte algo arrepentido ―contestó el futuro rey justo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí.

―¡Incluso si me arrepintiera, jamás te lo diría a ti! ―exclamó Hans tratando de hacerse oír mientras se alejaba su hermano.

Siempre había odiado la actitud de Henrik, por encima de todo y todos, sabedor de la moral absoluta. Y por si fuera poco, ahora había conseguido que se sintiera fatal por haber asustado a su madre.

* * *

Su hermano número 2, Hubert, también fue de los primeros en acudir a la señal. Su parecido físico también asemejaba al de su padre salvo que la palabra fornido ya no era muy apropiada para él, rechoncho, sí.

Era experto en diplomacia internacional así que ya sabía perfectamente qué tipo de charla le iba a dar. Se había pasado casi media hora, o eso suponía Hans, hablando sobre los problemas que su actitud había causado y exagerando más de lo normal. En cuanto su hermano menor comenzó a discutirle algunas de sus graves consecuencias no tardó en observarle como si fuera un bicho al que tenía que aplastar.

En realidad estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada, era la que le lanzaba cada vez que Hans de joven se atrevía a preguntarle alguna duda sobre aquel tema que según Hubert era su especialidad. El hermano mayor, simplemente se limitaba a ignorarle, muy ocupado como para atenderle, e incluso en alguna ocasión a echarle de su despacho lanzándole un pesado pisapapeles de plomo, el cual dejó una pequeña cicatriz en su cabeza, por suerte, oculta entre su cabello cobrizo.

Una vez que Hubert terminó con su retahíla de agravios ocasionados por los actos de Hans, abandonó el pasillo y no volvió a bajar en ninguna otra ocasión. Por su parte, Hans tampoco necesitaba de su compañía en ese momento.

* * *

El tercero de sus hermanos, Hakon, tardó un poco más en llegar. Era capitán de la marina de las Islas del Sur por lo que pasaba grandes temporadas en alta mar. En apariencia era bastante similar a Hans, mas los catorce años de diferencia que se llevaban eran notables entre ellos.

Gracias a él, Hans había aprendido a navegar y a ostentar el puesto de almirante de la flota, si bien, todos estos logros habían resultado una sorpresa para su hermano mayor. Mientras que el pequeño Hans se alegraba de poder pasar tiempo con su hermano y aprender por fin cosas nuevas e interesantes, Hakon se limitaba a utilizarle como imán para sus conquistas. Una vez que una falda y cara bonita había caído en su red, este desaparecía a la mínima que su hermano menor se descuidaba dejándole solo de nuevo en pleno puerto repleto de desconocidos.

Para cuando Hans se hizo lo suficiente mayor, Hakon se había visto obligado a contraer nupcias y todo interés por enseñar a su hermano se había esfumado. No obstante, también para ese entonces, Hans había aprendido lo suficiente como para ser autodidacta y superar a su hermano en el arte de la navegación.

Esto no significaba que sus conocimientos fueran reconocidos. Siendo él mejor, Hakon siempre obtendría el mejor puesto por encima de Hans, simplemente por haber nacido antes.

Al final, toda su visita consistió en contarle todas las historias que le habían ocurrido durante su última estancia en el mar varias veces, presumiendo de grandes dotes de mando y navegación. Era bastante habitual que lo hiciera, por lo general Hans aprovechaba el mínimo descuido para abandonar la sala, tal y como había hecho Hakon con él siendo pequeño. Esta vez, encerrado como estaba, no tuvo más remedio que escucharlo todo.

En el mismo momento en que a Hans se le ocurrió contarle todas sus hazañas vividas, incluidas las no tan heroicas de Arendelle, del mismo modo que Hakon había hecho, este fue el que no tardó ni medio minuto en cortarle, aburrido, y salir de allí.

Desde entonces, no había vuelto.

* * *

Su mayor sorpresa llegó con su cuarto hermano, Henning. Físicamente, ambos hermanos no se parecían en nada. El mayor lucía una entrecana cabellera castaña clara, sus facciones eran mucho más redondeadas y sus ojos azules y pequeños. Era doce años mayor que él y había sido nombrado conde de la ciudad de Steinhauk en el país de Corona tras haber contraído matrimonio con la única heredera al título. Precisamente por eso, dudaba que hubiese venido hacia las Islas del Sur. Quizá habría algún evento importante en el país y Hans lo había olvidado por completo, a fin de cuentas, también había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

Henning era un experto economista y había llevado a la ciudad de la que era Conde a la prosperidad. Teniendo en cuenta que era un enclave importante entre el este y el oeste del continente a través del mar tampoco era muy complicado.

Pese a todo, Hans había aprendido mucho de él. La única condición que su hermano le había impuesto era que no le molestara mientras trabajaba. Así, Hans había aprendido observándole detenidamente. En ocasiones había llegado a estar más de siete horas de pie, junto a él, atendiendo a todo lo que hacía y sin apenas moverse e incluso sin respirar si hacía falta, de lo contrario, cualquier mínimo movimiento haría enfadar a Henning y no le dejaría volver a acercarse a él en varios meses.

Su encuentro fue breve y economizado. Parecía que Henning simplemente quería dejar constancia de su presencia y tras un leve intercambio de palabras aludió a otros compromisos y se marchó. En el fondo Hans lo agradecía, ¿para qué fingir que estaba preocupado por su bienestar y él mismo fingir que le alegraba su visita?

Pasó toda su visita recostado sobre su catre sin molestarse en fingir un gran interés. Estaba harto de estar de pie frente a Henning.

* * *

Sus hermanos número cinco, seis y siete, los trillizos Hamish, Hammond y Howell ni siquiera aparecieron por allí. Tampoco resultaba extraño. Si habían logrado pasar dos años enteros fingiendo que Hans no existía, no le sorprendería que ahora lo creyeran de verdad.

Hans recordaba muy bien como en alguna ocasión había llegado llorando a su madre preguntándole si de verdad era invisible. Esta, quitándole importancia al asunto simplemente le dijo que si no le veían era porque era demasiado pequeño y que volviera de nuevo a jugar con sus hermanos. Ese día, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en fingir que era invisible. Al parecer era un juego muy divertido, aunque Hans nunca le vio la gracia.

Por otro lado, era preferible ser invisible a que le vieran cuando tenían un mal día y acabaran emprendiéndola a golpes con el que menos culpa de todo tenía; él.

Definitivamente mejor que ni se presentaran, tres contra él, a solas, en un calabozo y sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Sin ellos estaría mejor.

* * *

Del número ocho, Haines, había aprendido el arte del manejo de la espada. Como siempre, Hans había podido aprender por suerte. Su hermano necesitaba a alguien con quien desquitarse y que le hiciera de bulto para practicar. Para cuando Hans se volvió lo suficientemente hábil como para derrotarle varias veces, este perdió por completo el interés por competir contra él. Hans supuso que sólo estaba interesado cuando era él quien mordía el polvo y normalmente de forma bastante dolorosa.

Su visita también consistía en desquitarse de sus problemas con Hans, gritarle a él, insultarle a él y si hubiera podido también agredirle. Con lo que no contaba Haines, era con que su hermano menor también estaba deseando poder desquitarse con alguien después de un par de meses allí encerrado, así que cuando ambos empezaron a gritarse y proferir los mismos insultos sin sentido, los guardias del calabozo tuvieron que pedir educadamente al octavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur que abandonara la sala. Desde entonces no había vuelto, probablemente no se lo permitirían aunque él quisiera.

* * *

Su noveno hermano, Hunter, sí fue a visitarle, es más, incluso se interesó por su estado de salud y por el de Sitron. Su querido caballo se había quedado en Arendelle y esperaba que allí estuviera bien cuidado. En el par de veces que fue a visitarle sus conversaciones habían sido bastante cordiales.

Hunter le enseñó a montar a caballo. Su hermano siempre había sido un gran montador por lo que se propuso como reto personal conseguir que Hans aprendiera a montar pese a que su diferencia de edad era de tan sólo seis años. A fin de cuentas, Hunter también quería demostrar que era más de lo que todos creían que era y no le podía culpar. Él también estaba en la línea joven de la familia por lo que las esperanzas de que fuera a hacer algo de importancia tampoco eran muy altas para él.

De todos sus hermanos, siempre había sido el más independiente, ajeno a todo y centrado tan sólo en las pocas cosas que le interesaban. En el fondo, a Hans le hubiera gustado ser como él, capaz de evadirse de todo y todos y no querer depender o demostrar nada a nadie. Desafortunadamente para él, no era así.

* * *

Por alguna razón que nunca llegó a saber, su hermano número diez, Harris, siempre había tenido un odio desmedido por él desde que era pequeño. Le ponía la zancadilla cada vez que iba por el pasillo, le encerraba en los armarios y cuartos vacíos, e incluso llegó a tirarle por las escaleras. Sus padres, creyendo que eran juegos de niños, nunca le dieron la mayor importancia.

Lo peor de todo era cuando el resto de sus hermanos, o al menos unos cuantos, se aliaban con él para ayudarle con cualquiera que fuera la broma de turno. Todavía recordaba cuando se les ocurrió colgar su caballito de juguete de la rama más alta del árbol más alto del jardín de palacio. Hans se había esforzado tanto en subir que acabó rasguñándose las manos y las rodillas e incluso, durante la bajada, cayó al suelo desde varios metros de altura. Por si esto fuera poco, el castigado acabó siendo él quien no pudo salir a jugar al jardín durante el resto de ese verano.

Al menos, si en algo había conseguido vengarse, era en que Harris iba a ser en principio el candidato a cortejar a la futura, ahora actual, Reina de Arendelle. Después de todo lo ocurrido unos meses atrás, dudaba mucho que ninguna de las dos muchachas fuera a confiar en Harris como pretendiente. Visto de ese modo, ahora sí, su hermano ya tenía un buen motivo para odiarle, probablemente habría acabado con todas sus opciones de convertirse en rey de cualquier territorio.

Su conversación fue tensa y cargada de rencor pero por primera vez a Hans no le importó enfrentarse a él. También fue la única ocasión en la que pensó que todo lo ocurrido en Arendelle había merecido la pena. Había destrozado a su hermano cualquier posibilidad, pues él no era precisamente un príncipe encantador ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera tenía un físico portentoso, sus ojos verdosos eran pequeños y nada llamativos y su semblante serio era atemorizante y nada atractivo.

Sólo cuando él se marchó y Hans volvió a quedar a solas, encerrado en su celda maloliente, la sensación de triunfo y superioridad se esfumó y volvió a sentir que lo había perdido todo.

* * *

Y finalmente estaban sus hermanos número once, Hallen, y número doce, Hamlyn, tres y dos años mayores que él. Debido a la edad, eran los más cercanos a él, pero entre ellos estaban mucho más unidos que con el propio Hans.

Habían sido compañeros de juegos en ocasiones, pero precisamente por eso también habían sido los cómplices principales del resto cuando de engañarle a él se trataba en un intento por pertenecer al grupo de los hermanos mayores.

Pese a eso, Hans pensaba que de todos, eran quizá los que más le podían llegar a comprender, por eso le extrañó tanto, y a la vez le sorprendió, que fuera precisamente Hamlyn el único que le realizó esa pregunta.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hans?

Y justo llegó ese momento que no había conseguido ninguno de sus otros hermanos. El plantearse todas sus acciones. Pensar en lo que había hecho. Precisamente porque no quería hacerlo, o no se atrevía a enfrentarse a lo que había hecho.

No obstante, lo que sus hermanos le acababan de preguntar no era que se replanteara todo lo que hizo, sino que simplemente les diera un por qué.

Se acercó hasta cerrar sus manos sobre los barrotes y observó a Hamlyn con seriedad.

―Porque quería salir de aquí.

Antes de que sus hermanos pudieran replicarle, se dio media vuelta y les dio la espalda, decidido a ignorarles. De todos, eran los únicos que se habían dignado a volver a visitarle con algo de asiduidad, si a eso se le puede llamar una vez al mes, por lo que sabía que aunque él mismo había dado por concluida la conversación ellos acabarían volviendo a por más. Quién sabe, quizá de toda su familia sus dos hermanos más cercanos eran los únicos que no terminaban de tomarle por un caso perdido.

Cuando sintió los pasos de Hallen y Hamlyn desvanecerse por completo, se permitió sentarse en su diminuto catre y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. La imagen de las dos soberanas de Arendelle apareció en su mente atormentándole.

Se palmeó con fuerza las mejillas y volvió a levantarse con fuerza. Debía alejar de él esos pensamientos cuanto antes o no podría dejar de darle vueltas. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa o pasaría la noche en vela como cada vez que recordaba todo lo que ocurrió en Arendelle, pero en una celda tan pequeña se sentía apresado e incapaz de entretenerse con otra cosa. Ese debía de ser el motivo de esos sitios, hacerte pensar únicamente en lo que debías reflexionar.

Hans decidió entonces que ya había esperado demasiado. Había esperado a que sus hermanos y su familia se olvidaran por completo de él, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación bien podría adelantar un poco sus planes.

Y es que, si tantas bromas pesadas y sin gracia de sus hermanos le habían enseñado algo, era a llevar siempre escondida una ganzúa dentro de su bota.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por el momento. Puesto que para Hans sus hermanos son números delante de él, me gustó la idea de hacer un capítulo en el que los fuera enumerando jeje.  
**

**Aun así, antes de publicar el capítulo me preocupaba un poco, seguro que la mayoría estáis ya deseando que empiece la trama pero quería profundizar un poco más en el personaje de Hans y su familia antes de entrar al lío. Espero aun así, que os haya gustado.**

**Please, si tenéis cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, o sólo queréis darme ánimos xD dejad un review, estaré encantada de conocer vuestra opinión y contestaros si es posible ^^**

**Precisamente por eso, muchas gracias a F, A Frozen Fan, adrilabelle, Kaly Paola, Rosa, MM, Abby Lockhart1, Maggie Westergard, Patzylin-Donno, Kiks Cullen, Vero y The princess of the ice-magic por vuestros reviews! GUAU! No me esperaba para nada que el fic fuera a tener tan buen recibimiento así que ahora estoy super contenta y enchufada tratando de ordenar todas las ideas que tengo para los próximos capítulos. Si ya sabía yo que cuando el Helsa me tocó el corazón era por algo xD**

**Además, he abierto un blog en tumblr dedicado al Helsa, ya que una amiga se ha ofrecido a realizar algunos fanarts sobre el fic! Ya está trabajando en algunos y tengo muchísimas ganas de verlos. Los publicaré por allí. Si a alguien le interesa pasarse por tumblr y fangirlear a tope sobre Helsa o Hans o Frozen en general, buscadme como thequeensmirror**

**En respuesta a algunos comentarios que no podía contestar ya que no había cuenta a la que contestar XD diré que siii, la última frase, en la que Hans afirma que el príncipe perfecto se había ido, era claramente una referencia a lo que dice Elsa... Estos dos están hechos el uno para el otro!  
**

**Por cierto, ahora que por fin empieza a desarrollarse la trama, en el próximo capítulo salen algunos personajes importantes, entre ellos por fin aparece cierta reina juju, si habéis leído el cuento original de _"La Reina de las Nieves"_, vais a ver muchas referencias a este, me encantaba la idea de poder enlazarlo en cierto modo con el fic y si habéis visto _"Tangled"_ también habrá algunas referencias más ^^ Igualmente, cuando vayamos llegando ya os iré comentado xDD  
**

**Bueno! Ahora sí que me voy, que empiezo a hablar y no paro nunca! **

**Un saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! **

**¡Vuelvo con más! Ains, si es que me encanta Hans, adoro escribir centrándome en su punto de vista xD Me está resultando muy divertido jaja **

**Bueno, no me entretengo, os dejo leyendo y ya más abajo os cuento más cositas jaja**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece :(**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Aquella misma noche se cumplía un año de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en Arendelle. Un año desde que estuvo a tan poco de convertirse en rey y sin embargo acabó siendo la desgracia de su familia. No es que ser la desgracia de la familia le importara mucho en ese momento.

Curiosamente, también esa misma noche se cumplían seis meses de su escape de la celda de las Islas del Sur. Por seguridad debía mantener silencio cada vez que escuchaba comentarios al respecto y no revelar su identidad, pero también reconocía que cada vez le costaba más. Quién le iba a decir que Hans Westergard, ex-príncipe de las Islas del Sur, iba a obtener reconocimiento y fama a través de su misteriosa desaparición.

El hecho de que su escape hubiera dejado a la altura del betún a su país y su familia sólo aumentaba su ego. Por otro lado, eso hacía mucho más frustrante saber que por fin había hecho algo de renombre y no poder decir que había sido él. A fin de cuentas, era mucho más seguro que la gente pensara que habían sido sus hermanos quienes le hicieron desaparecer a que aumentara su leyenda contando historias sobre grandes escapadas y ser, si cabe, más perseguido.

De cualquier forma, en la realidad, había comprendido, nada de eso importaba. La fama no le daba de comer, ni la repercusión de sus actos le aseguraba una cama donde dormir por las noches. Cuando escapó, consiguió colarse de polizón en uno de los barcos rumbo al continente. Quizá fuera porque estaba acostumbrado a ser invisible para su familia que había sido capaz de completar el trayecto sin ser descubierto. Aunque en malas condiciones, había podido dormir agazapado en un rincón, y no le había faltado comida que sacaba del almacén sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Muy distinto fue su destino una vez que puso un pie en tierra. Sin un centavo, sin un nombre con el que respaldarse y acostumbrado a la vida que llevaba de príncipe. Decir que había pasado hambre y penurias era quedarse corto. Como príncipe, estaba acostumbrado a tener de todo… de todo material. Como donnadie no tenía absolutamente nada. Tampoco sabía cómo ganarse la vida entre la gente común y había tenido que aprender a base de esfuerzo y numerosas palizas recibidas tratando de proteger las pocas pertenencias que había logrado reunir tras días de trabajos mal pagados.

Finalmente, tuvo que tocar fondo para ver la luz. Adolorido tras otra paliza, agazapado en un callejón mugriento sin un techo bajo el que cobijarse de la tremenda lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo y con un miserable mendrugo de pan duro. Justo cuando pensaba que no tenía nada, comprendió que podía tenerlo todo. Era inteligente y gracias a su antiguo estatus real había obtenido una gran educación. Tal vez no supiera nada de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sí esgrima. Podía suplir sus grandes carencias para la vida real con otras habilidades. Podría salir de esa.

Y así, Hans se convirtió en un experto estafador. En el mismo momento en que ganó lo suficiente como para granjearse una espada, todo su miedo se esfumó y supo que podría hacerse un hueco en la sociedad de los bajos fondos. Sabía que no debía enorgullecerse de su nuevo oficio pero, no podía evitarlo, sabiendo que seis meses atrás su futuro se limitaba a seguir admirando los barrotes de su celda. En definitiva, se había rehecho a sí mismo y no podía estar más feliz por ello, por todo lo que había logrado con su propio esfuerzo.

No obstante, ese no era momento para rememorar tiempos pasados. Se encontraba en uno de los muelles de carga de la capital del reino de Wesselton. Él, junto a un grupo de hombres, esperaba un cargamento importante de artículos de contrabando. Hans por su parte, prefería mantenerse alejado del resto. Pese a todo, no le gustaba relacionarse con esa clase de gente, y por otro lado, también le daba un aire de superioridad al resto. A fin de cuentas, él había sido el principal encargado de la organización del envío, se merecía un respeto.

Había algo en el ambiente que no terminaba de encajar. Y no era la ansiedad de esperar que todo salga bien para no meterse en problemas con gente más poderosa que él… de momento. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sus sentidos de agudizaron en cuanto la barcaza que traía la mercancía se acercó al muelle. Instintivamente agarró con fuerza el mango de su espada dispuesto a desenvainar en cualquier momento. Iba a tan poca velocidad que chocó contra el suelo elevado de madera y se quedó allí parada.

Tras unos segundos en los que no ocurrió nada, Hans alzó levemente la cabeza indicando a sus hombres que se acercaran a recoger la mercancía.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, de la barcaza comenzaron a desembarcar soldados de la guardia de Wesselton que habían permanecido escondidos. El resto de contrabandistas sacaron sus armas dispuestos a defenderse pero desde su posición, Hans podía ver el resultado claramente. Les superaban en número y contaban con el factor sorpresa y un plan de ataque.

El ex príncipe sabía que sólo había una salida. Huir como el criminal sin escrúpulos ni principios en el que se había tenido que convertir. Se escabulló hasta la salida aprovechando que no había sido descubierto todavía, pero su suerte duró poco. A la entrada del puerto un nuevo grupo de soldados se estaba preparando para el ataque en caso de necesitar refuerzos. Definitivamente era un ataque que llevaba planeado bastante tiempo.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en otra dirección, pero había alertado a algunos soldados que decidieron perseguirle. Comenzaba a conocerse el puerto como la palma de su siempre enguantada mano, pero sabía que con los soldados pisándole los talones sería imposible librarse de ellos sin pelear.

Desenvainó su espada y se volteó con tanta rapidez que el primero de los soldados no pudo evitar el estoque. Ahora que tenía que enfrentarse a sólo dos a la vez se sentía más confiado.

El primero de ellos se abalanzó sobre él, pero Hans fue capaz de desviar su espada. Antes de poder devolver el ataque, tuvo que defenderse del otro soldado quien atacó su costado. Con uno a cada lado, atacar iba a resultar muy complicado.

Realizó un barrido a su izquierda para obligar al soldado de aquel costado a retirarse. Esto le permitió lanzar un ataque al de la derecha, pero este estaba preparado y lo esquivó. No obstante, Hans pudo propinarle una patada y lanzarlo al suelo justo en el momento en que el otro le atacaba a él. Hans logró esquivarlo y aprovechó la apertura del soldado para propinarle una estocada en el costado.

Mientras este se adolecía le empujó contra su compañero que ya se estaba incorporando y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Tras de ellos, Hans pudo ver otro grupo de soldados acercándose así como a otro más dirigiéndose hacia allí a través de un callejón. Supo que si no escapaba rápido se vería acorralado. Entre tantos enemigos, ni siquiera la poca visibilidad que ofrecía la noche le iba a beneficiar.

Se adentró en una zona del puerto que apenas conocía, mas no le quedaba otra opción. Tras unos minutos jugando al gato y al ratón en los que no consiguió darles esquinazo se encontró aquello que más temía. Un callejón sin salida.

Trató de dar media vuelta pero no tuvo tiempo de esconderse al paso de dos soldados y estos dieron la voz de alarma mientras le acorralaban en el callejón.

Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, dispuesto a atacar si era necesario. No tenía intención de morir en un callejón apestoso del horrible Wesselton. No obstante, ninguno de los soldados parecía querer atacarle. Simplemente se limitaban a cortarle el paso, defenderse de cualquier ataque y esperar.

Con el paso de los minutos, otros cuatro soldados más entraron al callejón. Hans sabía que no tenía escapatoria posible y que estaba acabado. Sin embargo, no pensaba soltar su espada y darles la mínima oportunidad de matarle fácilmente. Cuando se abalanzaron sobre él, se defendió con uñas y dientes mas en tal inferioridad, bastaron unos segundos para que acabara desarmado, magullado y arrodillado en el suelo.

―Hans Westergard, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? ―escuchó una voz tras los guardias que le vigilaban.

El mencionado no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado. Conocía aquella voz y no precisamente de su nueva vida. Se permitió un segundo para componer su semblante seguro y arrogante.

―Dorian Beilmann, ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar acunado junto a tu querido rey? ―le preguntó con burla.

El mencionado se abrió paso entre los soldados. Era un hombre joven, poco mayor que el propio Hans, rubio, con unos pequeños ojos azules y algo más alto que el pelirrojo. Vestía de forma elegante pero cómoda, completamente de negro y con la insignia de Wesselton bordada en el pecho. Le constaba que era bastante apuesto o eso solían decir las mujeres de él.

Hans y él siempre se habían profesado un terrible odio mutuo. Se conocían de las numerosas fiestas y eventos entre reinos en los cuales solían competir tiempo atrás y desde entonces su rivalidad había sido insana.

Dorian era la mano derecha del rey Egbert de Wesselton y ante la falta de descendencia de este, al menos reconocida, todos daban por hecho que también sería el sucesor al trono. Y esto, siempre se había encargado de recordárselo a Hans.

Sin perder una sonrisa de satisfacción, Beilmann se colocó a la altura de Hans sabiendo que este no podía hacer nada sin acabar abatido por el resto de soldados. Se cruzó de brazos, complacido.

―Me pregunto qué debería hacer contigo… ―dijo este, disfrutando del momento.

Hans le observó con seriedad, no tenía intención de entrar en su juego. Estaba harto de entrar en juegos de nadie, incluso en los suyos propios.

―Estás deseando matarme, Dorian, no sé a qué viene perder el tiempo.

―Oh, ¿así piensas? ¿Y si prefiero encerrarte y proclamar a los cuatro vientos que he sido YO quien te ha atrapado? A tu familia le encantará…

―Es otra opción ―afirmó Hans con desinterés.

La sonrisa de Dorian permanecía allí, impasible. Hans deseaba poder borrársela de un puñetazo. Era odiosa.

―Guardias, apresadle y llevadle al calabozo. Seguro que sabremos darle alguna utilidad al ex príncipe.

Dos de los guardias tiraron con fuerza de él, levantándole y llevándoselo casi a rastras. Poner resistencia era inútil, por lo que decidió aceptar su destino y caminar con desgana.

Tan sólo se permitió lanzar una mirada cargada de odio hacia su reconocido enemigo eterno aun sabiendo que no serviría de nada. Este se la devolvió con confianza desbordante. Por alguna razón, aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

* * *

Observó las esposas que se habían negado a retirarle con desagrado. Por si ya fuera poco suplicio volver a estar en una celda. Esta era incluso más pequeña y sucia que la que había habitado en las Islas del Sur. Además, las esposas estaban algo oxidadas y no sólo le rasguñaban las muñecas sino que también sentía la herrumbre pegándose a su piel.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba en mejores condiciones que el catre, y suspiró con desgana. En prisión de nuevo. Quizá había nacido para eso. Justo cuando empezaba a rehacer su vida volvía a caer en el hoyo. Por otro lado, tampoco podía sorprenderse. Definitivamente, tratar de hacerse un hueco en el mundillo del contrabando y la estafa había sido una mala idea.

Pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Había crecido siendo educado para ser un príncipe, un político, un líder, cosas por el estilo. Al parecer, simplemente estaba destinado a fracasar en todo. Si no hubiera intentado apoderarse de Arendelle ahora mismo seguiría siendo el olvidado decimotercer príncipe, pero al menos estaría durmiendo en una cama mullida libre de piojos y suciedad.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos. Cada vez que rememoraba Arendelle le asaltaban sentimientos negativos y deprimentes y prefería que eso no ocurriera en una situación que ya de por sí lo era lo suficiente.

Que sus actos habían sido reprobables y horribles era algo que ni él mismo podía negar. Eso no significaba que quisiera darle vueltas al asunto, precisamente, porque no quería reconocer que había actuado de tal forma. No es que no se arrepintiera, es que no estaba preparado para asumir la gravedad de sus actos.

Él sólo quería salir de las Islas. Ser alguien. Demostrar que YA era alguien, ¿acaso era eso mucho pedir? Al parecer sí, viniendo de su familia. Jamás, en todos sus años de vida, ninguno llegó a ver realmente quien era y en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Bastaba haberle prestado un poco de atención y nadie se hubiera sorprendido de que hubiese sido precisamente él quien intentó todo lo que ocurrió con las princesas de Arendelle.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y esta vez se levantó. Caminó por su diminuta celda, en apenas dos pasos la había cruzado entera, tenía que borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, pensar en otro tipo de cosas. Como siempre, recurría a su pensamiento estrella: Haberle destrozado a Harris la posibilidad de cortejar a la Reina de Arendelle. De cualquier forma, hubiese sido imposible para él. No era rival para ella. La imaginaba con una de sus educadas sonrisas rechazándolo con contundencia por culpa de su hermano menor.

Esto por fin le sacó una sonrisa. Nunca fallaba para animarle.

Una vez más relajado, pudo por fin observar su alrededor y descubrir algo bastante llamativo. Su celda poseía barrotes y podía ver a través de ellos el estrecho pasillo, de apenas un metro, que la separaba de la celda de en frente. El resto de ellas no lograba verlas pues había una gran separación entre unas y otras.

Lo llamativo de la celda frente a la suya es que esta era diferente. La puerta no era de barrotes, sino un férreo portón de casi diez centímetros de grosor cerrado por varios candados. Apenas tenía una pequeña puertecilla corredera en el medio por la que dejar pasar la bandeja con la comida y una apertura con un cristal de un grosor desmesurado en la parte de arriba.

Escuchó de detrás de esta un leve grito, totalmente aplacado por la gran mole de hierro que les separaba y apenas entendible. Pero incluso dudándolo mucho, aquel grito parecía que pronunciaba su nombre.

Aferrándose a los barrotes de su celda se colocó de puntillas para ver mejor a través del cristal del portón metálico. Apenas podía ver algunos rasgos del rostro de una persona. El flequillo de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco y una piel tersa y clara. Pero fueron sus ojos los que le dieron la pista definitiva.

Boquiabierto, caminó hacia atrás hasta casi tocar la pared contraria de su celda. Conocía de sobra esos profundos ojos azules. Le habían perseguido por sueños y pesadillas durante un año. No cabía duda, encerrada en la celda frente a él, en el país de Wesselton, se encontraba la Reina de Arendelle.

―¿E-Elsa? ―fue capaz de articular.

Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco, o quizá el que se había vuelto loco era él.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**¡Ayyy! ¡Por fin están nuestros "Helsa" en la misma sala! jajaja Tengo grandes planes para los dos próximos capítulos, de momento claro xD después de introducir un poco al personaje de Hans ahora empieza lo bueno ^^**

**Me imaginaba que el capítulo pasado no iba a tener tan buena aceptación como el primero, aun así, era importante porque más de uno de los hermanos saldrá más adelante. Por eso mismo, muchas gracias por pararos unos minutillos y dejarme un review con vuestras impresiones, A Frozen Fan, Maggie Westergard y Kiks Cullen,  **

**Si tenéis cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, o cualquier comentario respecto al capítulo o la historia os agradecería que me dejárais un review, siempre vienen bien para saber qué es lo que más gusta o menos o donde tengo que mejorar, y también para saber si la gente sigue interesada en la historia. **

**Bien! Hoy la nota de autor ha sido cortita jaja **

**Me despido ya!**

**Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! **

**Estoy triste :( Se me han acabado las vaciones! Con lo estupenda y relajante que ha sido esta semana... Pero bueno! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Su risotada estridente resonó por toda la celda e incluso por el resto de la enorme sala. Tras varios minutos riendo cual maniaco y obviando las quejas de algún que otro pobre diablo también encerrado allí, su cuerpo no parecía tener intención de dejar de reír.

El destino le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada y él había perdido la cabeza por completo. Cada vez que veía un leve mechón rubio platino a través del diminuto cristal de la puerta frente a él volvía a reír descontroladamente.

Un fuerte golpe secó resonó por toda la sala y le sobresaltó, cesando su risa de inmediato. El carcelero de turno, un hombre enorme e intimidante, acababa de pegar en los barrotes de su celda con el enorme manojo de llaves que debía portar. El sonido metálico todavía retumbaba.

―No sé qué te hace tanta gracia pero para de una vez ―espetó con voz hosca e intimidante.

A Hans se le quitaron por completo las ganas de reír.

* * *

Ya había pasado un día y medio desde que estaba allí encerrado y nada parecía cambiar. Teniendo frente a él a la Reina de Arendelle esperaba al menos algo de movimiento. La única visita que había tenido, al igual que él, era la del guardia de turno llevando comida a los presidiarios. Lo único extraño que notó fue que mientras que él recibía siempre algo con una mínima consistencia, a la reina se limitaban a llevarle un cuenco con caldo.

¿Quizá la estarían envenenando? Era una posibilidad pero ciertamente no tenía ningún sentido tenerla encerrada y matándola poco a poco.

Supo entonces que sólo había una forma de averiguarlo y como tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió indagar en el asunto.

Buscó alrededor de su cuchitril algo que pudiera lanzar y descubrió que había algunas baldosas de piedra algo estropeadas y rotas. El tamaño de las rocas no era lo suficientemente grande como para herir de gravedad a nadie pero podrían cumplir su función. Se acercó todo lo que pudo y se apoyó en los barrotes de su celda. Se permitió medio segundo para apuntar y lanzó la piedra al cristal. Esta hizo un ruido sordo al chocar, mucho menos estridente que de haber chocado contra el metal. En cuanto cayó al suelo con un par de saltos, Hans se encargó de recuperarla con el pie para no dejar rastro.

El joven giró la cabeza a su izquierda, buscando con la mirada cualquier señal de que había alertado a alguien. Tras unos segundos sin movimiento, se dio por satisfecho.

Cuando se volteó de nuevo para observar la puerta, allí se encontraban esos ojos azules observándole con seriedad. Ante la profundidad de su mirada su mente se paralizó y su única reacción instintiva fue mostrarle una de sus sonrisas torcidas y saludarle con la mano. Visto desde fuera, un gesto bastante malévolo.

Elsa le frunció el ceño con desagrado. Una reacción que Hans encontró totalmente lógica y normal. Antes de arriesgarse a que ella se retirara de la puerta preguntó tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz:

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Esta vez el ceño de la reina se frunció, pero con extrañeza. Hans notó como su rostro se hizo completamente visible a través del cristal, señal de que había tenido que ponerse de puntillas ya que la parte más baja de este le llegaba exactamente sobre su pequeña nariz de botón.

Hans se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Elsa se encontraba tras muchos centímetros de metal, cualquier posibilidad de que le hubiera entendido aun gritando a pleno pulmón era bastante reducida. Suspiró y volvió a preguntar, _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ esta vez tratando de vocalizar todo lo posible, con lentitud y apoyándose con gestos de las manos, señalándola a ella y seguidamente al suelo.

Elsa dudó por un segundo, no parecía muy segura de si responder o no. Tampoco es que Hans la fuera a culpar por no querer entablar conversación con la persona que intentó hacerle lo que intentó pero… tampoco tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. Finalmente, parece que Elsa opinó igual.

Volvió a ponerse de puntillas y con mucho cuidado articuló una sola palabra: Secuestrada.

Hans se limitó a asentir. Ciertamente era la mayor posibilidad. A fin de cuentas hubiera sido realmente extraño encontrarse precisamente a la Reina Elsa encarcelada por haber cometido un crimen en el reino de Wesselton. No obstante, tener la confirmación le hacía sentir un poco menos perdido.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo?"_ preguntó esta vez Hans, de nuevo articulando y ayudándose de gestos.

La reina se mordió un labio, pensativa. Sin duda no le hacía mucha gracia tener que comunicarse con él. Finalmente, contestó: Una semana.

Esta respuesta sí que extrañó a Hans. Una semana parecía mucho tiempo como para que no se hubiera filtrado ningún rumor. Es decir, ella era la mismísima reina de Arendelle, la que congeló su propio país con sus formidables poderes de hielo, ¿y no se había dicho nada sobre su desaparición? Si era así, no tardaría en correrse la noticia.

De cualquier forma, había algo en todo el asunto muy preocupante. Con el paso del tiempo, Hans había aprendido a no preocuparse por más que lo suyo propio, pero que un reino secuestre a una reina que curiosamente posee poderes de hielo, y que el secuestro se haya llevado tan en secreto que no había llegado ningún rumor a pie de calle era para preocuparse. Más que nada porque demostraba que se estaba preparando algo muy grande y si era así, sí que podría verse afectado por toda la historia. Mucho peor, si además estaba encarcelado.

Volteó de nuevo la cabeza para encontrar que Elsa ya se había retirado. Intercambiar dos frases con su… con la persona que intentó hacerle daño, era demasiado para alguien tan digna como ella. Si Hans estuviera en su lugar, quizá hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero sólo quizá.

* * *

Todavía pasaron otros tres días más hasta que el ex príncipe decidió que era hora de movilizarse.

Durante esos días, el tiempo había transcurrido lento y sin eventualidades pero Hans debía reconocer que había habido algo en ellos que había merecido la pena. Básicamente, saber que tenía por compañera de encierro a la Reina le provocaba una sensación de nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que se encontraban cara a cara después de lo ocurrido en Arendelle; si por cara a cara se puede decir a pesar de tener un enorme y grueso portón de metal y una mínima ventana a través de la cual hacerse gestos.

No es que realmente hubieran hablado nada. Tras aquella mínima conversación Elsa no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Por otro lado, Hans tampoco lo había intentado, lo encontraba un poco inútil.

De cualquier forma, saber que ella se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta le reconfortaba. El hecho de tener a alguien conocido en una situación similar junto a él. Ciertamente era un pensamiento tremendamente retorcido. Aunque aún más lo era cuando en alguna ocasión se preguntó si ella se sentiría igual.

No obstante, eso no siempre era bueno. Sus ojos le perseguían, siempre. De noche, en sueños, los veía más cerca que nunca y por el día a veces se los encontraba a través del cristal, observándole atentamente y con intensidad. Durante esos momentos no sabía qué hacer. Fingía que no se daba cuenta, se hacía el dormido o paseaba por la celda. Mas la presión de su mirada siempre persistía.

Era en esos momentos cuando más agobiado y encerrado se sentía. Era una sensación terrible, una opresión en el corazón que no le dejaba respirar.

Por eso, ese mismo día decidió que necesitaba aire fresco, espacio. En definitiva, que tenía que escapar de allí como fuera.

Habían pasado tres días, tiempo algo escaso pero suficiente como para poder ajustar los horarios a los que pasaban los guardias y los tiempos de comida. Tal vez fuera un poco apresurado pero no podía esperar más. Su querida ganzúa escondida como siempre en su bota estaba deseando ser de utilidad.

Alrededor del medio día llegaba siempre la primera bandeja con comida y esta no se retiraba hasta ya caída la noche cuando traían la siguiente. Contrariamente a lo que ocurría en las Islas del Sur, los calabozos estaban mejor vigilados por la noche. Las rondas eran más habituales, precisamente como medida para evitar posibles intentos de escape.

Por tanto, su única oportunidad era por la tarde, durante todas las horas en las que nadie se acercaba por allí a no ser para realizar una visita o interrogatorio. Esta, de todas formas, era una variable que no podía prever de modo que tendría que dejarlo a la suerte. Y siendo el hermano número trece nunca había confiado mucho en ella.

Después de terminar su comida, mejor escapar con el estómago algo lleno o no llegaría muy lejos, sacó su ganzúa y se dispuso a trabajar con la cerradura de sus grilletes. Le estaba constando bastante y los minutos pasaban en su contra. Finalmente escuchó ese maravilloso "clic" que abría finalmente el ultimo grillete, el de su mano izquierda, liberándole por completo.

Su felicidad duró poco en cuanto sintió ese atisbo de rubio platino y ojos azules. Nuevamente la mirada, esta vez extrañada, de Elsa se clavaba en él. Tal fue su nerviosismo que al intentar sacar sin cuidado la ganzúa de la cerradura esta se partió por la mitad.

Observó atónito y boquiabierto lo que quedaba en su mano de su preciado objeto de escapismo. Reprimió un grito de rabia a duras penas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

Se había librado de las cadenas pero todavía le quedaba la cerradura de la puerta, si no lograba salir de ahí estaba perdido. Los grilletes no podían volver a cerrarse sin su llave y si le encontraban sin ellos puestos sabrían que habría intentado escaparse… y no solían ser muy amables con las personas que intentaban darse a la fuga.

Observó furibundo a la reina que había tras el cristal. Esta le observaba con una mezcla de sentimientos reflejados en su rostro. Por un lado parecía querer reírse de su desgracia y desesperación, por otro se compadecía de estas mismas y por último, parecía realmente intrigada por conocer su plan de escape. Ante esta indecisión de sentimientos, parecía que Elsa decidió mantenerse al margen y alejarse de la puerta un poco.

Hans estaba desesperado. Debía pensar un plan y debía hacerlo rápidamente. Se acercó a la puerta de su celda y observó como pudo a través de los barrotes. A su izquierda, a varios metros, el estrecho pasillo acababa y allí sentado se encontraba dormitando el carcelero más robusto y enorme que había visto en su vida. Al menos sólo había uno.

Hans respiró profundamente. Lo repitió varias veces. Debía mentalizarse y armarse de valor. Incluso estiró los músculos e hizo un par de estiramientos.

―¡AHHH! ―gritó fingiendo dolor.

Lanzó su bandeja ya sin comida al suelo para hacer algo más de ruido e hizo rodar su vaso hacia el pasillo para darle más dramatismo.

Con rapidez, se tiró al suelo y se colocó estratégicamente los grilletes para ocultar todo lo que pudo que no estaban cerrados. Ni medio segundo después, el carcelero se encontraba en su puerta.

―¡Levanta! ¿Qué haces? ―le preguntó con severidad a través de los barrotes.

Hans gruñó levemente fingiendo estar desorientado y medio inconsciente pero apenas se movió del sitio. Cuando se trataba de actuar era un experto.

El carcelero, exasperado, comenzó a abrir la puerta. El ex príncipe reprimió una sonrisa. Su plan estaba marchando. El hombre gigante se acercó un poco y Hans se preparó. Todos sus músculos se tensaron con anticipación. El carcelero frenó en seco y se volvió precavido de pronto. Hans maldijo su mala suerte.

Si se acercaba con tanto cuidado podría percatarse de que los grilletes estaban abiertos y de que todo era una trampa. Si perdía el factor sorpresa jamás podría salir de allí, pues enfrentarse así, cuerpo a cuerpo, a semejante mole de persona iba a ser imposible.

El carcelero se acercó un poco más y Hans temió lo peor. A esa distancia todavía no era del todo seguro atacarle. Trató de mantener su papel todo lo que pudo pero estaba seguro de que algo acabaría delatándole. Su suerte siempre había sido esquiva. Pronto estaría perdido.

De repente unos llamativos golpes metálicos sobresaltaron a ambos. Detrás de su puerta, Elsa parecía estar diciendo algo mientras llamaba la atención del carcelero.

―¿Y ahora qué quieres tú? ―preguntó con molestia este volteándose y retirándose un poco.

Hans decidió no perder oportunidad y con todas las fuerzas de que disponía agarró con fuerza las piernas de aquel hombre para hacerle trastabillar. Dada su envergadura, este cayó con tal mala suerte que su cabeza chocó con uno de los barrotes de la celda y quedó tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que a Hans le costó unos segundos reaccionar. Con los ojos como platos y todavía sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pateó levemente al hombre allí tendido para asegurarse de que efectivamente había perdido el conocimiento.

Con cuidado, y todavía dudando de su suerte, pasó por encima de él y salió de su celda cerrándola tras de sí con el manojo de llaves. Comenzó a escuchar algunos golpes en la celda de Elsa y a ella diciendo lo que parecía ser "espera" e incluso "por favor". No le prestó atención, todavía demasiado absorto en tratar de entender la sucesión de eventos que le estaban llevando a lograr su objetivo.

Comenzó a caminar por el angosto pasillo de celdas con cuidado y sigilo. Por suerte, el resto estaban vacías y nadie le podía ver escapar. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa torcida. Todavía no se creía que había podido pasar el primer escollo camino a su libertad.

Había pensado que todo estaba perdido cuando el carcelero se acercó a él, y realmente así hubiera sido de no haberle distraído la reina. Su sonrisa se borró. Debía reconocer que de no ser por ella habría sido descubierto, aunque otra parte de él quería creer que realmente no le había ayudado, sino que quería advertir al guardia de sus planes.

Siguió avanzando y llegó hasta la puerta de salida. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Casi podía sentir esos ojos azules en su nuca pese a que sabía a ciencia cierta que desde su celda no le podía ver.

Trató de continuar pero una opresión en el pecho se lo impedía. Era una sensación horrible de saber que estás haciendo algo muy mal.

Su menté razonó. Si tenían a la reina cautiva es porque estaban planeando algo muy importante y podía ser peligroso. Y estaba también el tema de todos sus crímenes y el mal que cometió en Arendelle… quizá esto podría equilibrar un poco la balanza.

Sí, definitivamente todo tenía una explicación muy razonable.

Antes siquiera de terminar de convencerse ya se encontraba buscando las llaves, de entre todas las del llavero, que abrían aquella pesada puerta. El carcelero comenzó a removerse en el suelo y pronto despertaría pero él ya estaba demasiado decidido.

Abrió el candado metálico sin mucha dificultad e hizo fuerza suficiente para poder correr la enorme barra metálica que cerraba la puerta. Comenzó a abrirla con dificultad pues su peso le impedía hacerlo con rapidez.

Ante él, de pie y encadenada con unos enormes y extraños grilletes, se encontraba Elsa, la Reina de Arendelle, observándole con asombro y toda la profundidad de su mirada.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Muchas gracias a A Frozen Fan, Kicks Cullen, Amelia, Rosy, Amelia, Chikaalien, Bubblesthepimagi, Spirit Ella, Maggie Westergard y Vero por vuestros reviews! Me han animado mucho a seguir escribiendo y me estoy planteando algunas cositas nuevas jujuju**

**Ante cualquier duda, opinión, crítica constructiva o sugerencia por favor, no dudéis en dejarme un review, serán siempre bien recibidos y además animan un montón a seguir escribiendo y mejorando todo lo posible! ^^**

**Bueeeeno, ya por fin vamos moviendo la trama! XD El capítulo que viene será además más largo y por fin van a interactuar cara a cara! jujuju**

**Hasta la próxima! **

**Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**T_T Lo conseguí! Esta semana pasada tuve problemas con mi ordenador y pensaba que iba a perder el capítulo junto con todo lo demás. Pero por suerte pude solucionarlo todo, incluso salvé el ordenador *lloro* ¡Qué alegría y qué alivio!**

**Os dejo con el capítulo. Tal y como dije, este es un poco más largo, tiene mucha tela que cortar jaja**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece :(**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Apretó con fuerza el manojo de llaves que llevaba en la mano y cerró los ojos un instante. Ni siquiera se había percatado de cuándo había comenzado a faltarle el aire.

Como siempre que se encontraba ante una situación emocional que no podía manejar, su parte más racional y pragmática tomaba las riendas de su cuerpo. Cerraba por completo la puerta hacia sus sentimientos y se limitaba exclusivamente a razonar metódicamente. No obstante, también en esos momentos salía a relucir su personalidad más cínica e insensible.

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente fue que por fin entendía por qué sólo le llevaban cuencos con caldo, con los grilletes que llevaba, muy parecidos a los que en su día ya lució en Arendelle, era imposible que pudiera tomar otra cosa.

De cualquier forma, debía centrarse en salir de allí.

―Nos vamos de aquí, ahora ―dijo Hans con autoridad mientras se acercaba, llaves en mano, hacia la Reina.

Ante la proximidad del ex príncipe, Elsa se tensó. Se irguió todo lo que pudo y su semblante se volvió serio e imperturbable. Igualmente, Hans ni siquiera lo notó. Estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de dar con las llaves correctas que abrieran los grilletes. Estos tenían una extraña espiral blanca alrededor y eran bastante más pesados de los que recordaba de Arendelle.

Tras un par de intentos, por fin se abrieron mostrando las pequeñas manos enguantadas de la reina. Hans arqueó una ceja, extrañado, y levantó la mano de la joven hasta tener una mejor visión de esta. Finalmente, le dirigió una mirada condescendiente.

―¿Por eso no has podido escapar? ¿Porque llevabas puestos tus guantes de tela? ―preguntó con incredulidad.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó ella retirando con rapidez su brazo y masajeándose las muñecas por fin liberadas de sus cadenas― El dibujo blanco de los grilletes brillaba cada vez que lo intentaba y no podía hacer nada.

Elsa calló en ese momento y volvió a adquirir una postura erguida. No tenía por qué darle ninguna explicación a él precisamente pero había herido su orgullo que pensara que había sido incapaz de escapar de allí con todo su poder sólo por unos guantes de tela.

―Como sea, vámonos ―dijo este con desinterés.

Sin perder más el tiempo, salió de la celda seguido muy de cerca por la Reina de Arendelle. Elsa se había mentalizado a que debía reorganizar sus prioridades. En ese momento era más importante escapar de allí que odiar a Hans. Y él parecía saber lo que hacía, a fin de cuentas, no era la primera vez que escapaba de una prisión.

Hans abrió la puerta que daba a un pasillo. Frenó en seco y por poco hace que Elsa choque contra él. Ella le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero al verle tan concentrado decidió no decir nada.

El ex príncipe miró a un lado y a otro y cuando comprobó que no había peligro inminente por fin se adentró por el pasillo, virando hacia la derecha donde unas escaleras bajaban.

Esta vez, Elsa se extrañó. A la izquierda las escaleras subían, la salida más cercana estaba por allí.

―¿Hacia dónde se supone que vamos? ―preguntó en voz baja, pero tratando de sonar lo más autoritaria posible. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras sin haber obtenido respuesta, su mal humor fue en aumento― ¡Hans! ―espetó frenando en seco.

El mencionado pareció por fin darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando y se volteó para encararla con molestia.

―¿No esperarás de verdad que vayamos a salir por la puerta principal del palacio?

―No, pero…

―Entonces hay que hacerlo por otro lado más… discreto.

Dicho esto, Hans comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dejando a Elsa allí plantada y todavía con la incógnita de hacia dónde iban. Suspiró para calmarse y comenzó a descender ella también repitiéndose mentalmente que todo lo hacía por regresar a casa cuanto antes una y otra vez.

Llegaron a una sala, bastante sucia y muy pequeña. La humedad y el hedor eran insoportables. Y justo en el centro, en el suelo, una reja cerrada con candado. Elsa no necesitó de nada más para saber dónde estaban.

―¿Los desagües? ―preguntó con escepticismo.

Hans hizo caso omiso y se acercó a la reja para comprobar que estaba cerrada con un candado. Estiró varias veces sin ningún resultado. Decidió entonces buscar la llave que pudiera abrirla pero la luz apenas se colaba por las escaleras que acababan de descender.

―¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? ―preguntó algo molesto.

Comenzaron a escuchar algo de barullo proveniente del piso de arriba y ambos se miraron con nerviosismo. Ya se habían dado cuenta de que faltaban allí.

Elsa decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, se quitó uno de sus guantes y tomó el candado con la mano. Ni medio segundo después, este comenzó a crujir hasta finalmente partirse congelado.

―No está mal… ―se permitió Hans felicitarla mientras levantaba la reja y saltaba dentro medio segundo después.

Elsa le siguió con algo más de cuidado, tratando todo lo posible no salpicarse con el agua sucia de allí dentro. Si arriba ya era difícil respirar, aquí el hedor lo hacía imposible. Se llevó la mano que todavía tenía enguantada al rostro, tratando de mitigar un poco el olor.

―No es que las celdas olieran mucho mejor, Reina ―dijo Hans al notar la disconformidad de la joven, la cual no tardó en dirigirle una mirada de odio―. Vamos, es por aquí ―añadió tomándola del brazo sin miramientos y casi arrastrándola en la oscuridad.

―¡Suéltame! ―exclamó Elsa tirando de su brazo y soltándose de su agarre pero siguiendo en todo momento el paso de su compañero de escape― ¿Cómo sabes que es por aquí?

―El desagüe desemboca en el río y está en esta dirección ―contestó Hans con superioridad. Le encantaba tener la razón… y demostrarlo.

La reina no dijo nada más y se limitó a acelerar el paso todo lo que pudo hasta que ambos corrían salpicando agua estancada y sucia en plena oscuridad. No tardarían en perseguirles también por aquí y necesitaban toda la ventaja.

De pronto, Elsa vio algo que la animó a correr incluso más rápido, dejando a Hans unos pasos por detrás. Un pequeño haz de luz al final del túnel. Sin embargo, su alegría duró poco.

―¡No! ¡Espera! ―escuchó que le gritaba Hans tomándola de nuevo del brazo.

Su acción llegó demasiado tarde. En ese mismo instante, la joven no se percató del desnivel del suelo y cayó llevándose consigo al ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Ambos soltaron un leve grito de sorpresa pero esto de nada servía para frenar su caída. El desnivel y la pequeña corriente los arrastraron varios metros hasta llegar al final del desagüe.

Lo que les esperaba era una caída libre de más de veinte metros hacia el río. Ambos, cegados por la luz repentina de la tarde, apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus cuerpos se sumergían en el agua y la corriente comenzaba a arrastrarles.

Hans notó como su agarre sobre la reina desaparecía, mas en ese momento lo que más le importaba era ser capaz de llegar a la superficie y coger algo de aire. Pataleó y movió los brazos luchando con la corriente y tras unos segundos agónicos por fin pudo emerger y coger una gran bocanada de aire que tanta falta le hacía.

Todavía tardó un poco en estabilizarse para mantenerse a flote. El río fluía con fuerza y una gran cantidad de agua que le hacía recorrer una gran distancia en muy poco tiempo.

Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro. Buscó frenéticamente cualquier atisbo de una cabellera rubia platino pero no veía nada.

―¡Elsa! ―la llamó esperando obtener una respuesta.

Hans se temió lo peor. Después de todo el esfuerzo por salir de allí había acabado matando a la Reina de Arendelle ahogada y quién sabía si él sobreviviría también.

―¡Elsa! ―la volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte― ¡Elsa!

Continuó manteniéndose a flote y luchando contra la corriente cuando le pareció escuchar una voz. Trató de girarse en aquella y dirección y por fin encontró aquello que estaba buscando. Varios metros por delante y a su derecha, la Reina también pugnaba por no hundirse. Su vestido de hielo reflejaba la luz del mismo modo que el agua por lo que resultaba casi imposible distinguirla de no ser por su rubia cabellera. Trataba de aferrarse, aunque con poco éxito, a lo que parecía un tronco o algo parecido que también flotaba a la deriva.

Aunque cada vez le quedaban menos fuerzas, nadó con la mayor rapidez que pudo al encuentro de la joven. Esta, demasiado ocupada tratando de mantenerse a flote, no se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada hasta el momento en que el propio Hans alcanzó el tronco y se aferró precariamente a él.

Elsa se sobresaltó, no esperando compañía, y se soltó de su improvisado salvavidas. Se sumergió por completo en el agua y luchó por tratar de volver a la superficie. Sintió que algo tiraba de ella con fuerza y la sacaba de nuevo del agua. Se vio aprisionada entre el pecho de Hans y su brazo, el cual se aferraba a su cintura. Al menos había dejado de hundirse.

El ex príncipe se concentraba en tratar de llevar a ambos a la orilla, pero estaba resultando un trabajo tremendamente difícil. El mero hecho de mantener la cabeza sobre el agua ya era complicado. Podía incluso sentir como Elsa se tensaba cada vez que era la suya propia la que se hundía.

―Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila… ―escuchó Hans que se decía a sí misma, al menos hasta que el agua llegaba demasiado cerca de su boca y le impedía hablar.

Por un momento, el pelirrojo se temió lo peor. No quería morir ahogado, pero tampoco quería morir en un río congelado por una reina asustada. Su cuerpo le pesaba y sus fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo por completo. Tenía las piernas entumecidas y los brazos cansados por el esfuerzo, pero no podía rendirse en ese momento.

―Te tengo ―fue capaz de articular con voz entrecortada. Atrajo más a la joven hacia sí, asegurándose de que no se fuera a soltar en caso de que una corriente los empujara demasiado, y trató de hacer un último esfuerzo por llegar a la orilla.

Notó que ella se ponía más nerviosa y se aferró a su cuello con fuerza. Ahora sí que estaba perdido, si no moría ahogado o congelado, moriría asfixiado. Cada vez podía añadir más causas de su muerte a la lista. Lo siguiente que notó fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y en la espalda.

―¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ―escuchó decir a Elsa.

Algo aturdido, por fin reparó en lo que estaba ocurriendo. La reina había creado una pequeña barrera que frenó su avance por el río y conectaba con la orilla, y él, había chocado contra ella sin ningún freno.

Soltó a Elsa y dejó que escalara su propia barrera para después seguirla muy de cerca. Definitivamente no era una de sus mejores creaciones, pero al menos cumplía la función de elevarles sobre el agua lo suficiente para permitirles llegar a tierra, si bien tenían que hacerlo gateando y de forma bastante precaria.

En cuanto Elsa llegó a la orilla se tumbó sin miramientos, de espaldas al suelo y con piernas y brazos extendidos. A su lado, sintió que Hans hacía exactamente lo mismo. Estaba exhausta y necesitaba aire y descansar unos minutos.

―No… te permito… que me llames… por mi nombre ―fue capaz de decir aun entre respiración y respiración.

Hans, tomando a su vez grandes bocanadas de aire, se permitió una sonrisa.

―Pues no pienso… llamarte de otra forma.

De no haber estado tan cansada, Elsa habría tratado de replicar. Su cerebro todavía estaba tratando de asimilar que era tierra firme lo que tocaba su espalda y que había conseguido escapar de la prisión. En cuanto cayó al río, por mucho que luchaba, parecía que jamás iba a lograr salir de allí. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía usar sus poderes correctamente.

Curiosamente, habían sido las palabras y los brazos de Hans quienes le dieron la confianza y seguridad suficientes para utilizar sus poderes de nuevo de forma segura y finalmente salir del río. Sintió un escalofrío de desagrado sólo de pensar en ello. Por eso, se concentró en controlar su respiración, sentir el sol en su rostro y disfrutar de su recién adquirida libertad tras casi dos semanas allí encerrada.

Todavía tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que ambos pudieron reponerse. Hans sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y adolorido por el esfuerzo, sobre todo tras varios días sin apenas haber hecho el menor ejercicio. En las Islas del Sur, había sido entrenado para la marina y por tanto, nadar era una de sus especialidades. Pese a eso, había estado a muy poco de dejar de luchar contra la corriente y acabar ambos hundidos.

Aunque, debía reconocer, tratar de rescatar a la damisela en apuros le había rememorado aquellos tiempos en los que él era del tipo príncipe azul. O sólo príncipe.

Como fuera, la realidad es que se encontraba a las afueras de Wesseltonburg, nuevamente como fugitivo, empapado hasta los huesos y con la Reina de Arendelle en el mismo estado a su lado. Todo muy principesco, sin duda.

Por fin fue capaz de incorporarse y al menos quedar sentado. Con pesadez comenzó a quitarse las botas y vaciar el agua que les había entrado dentro. Observó a la joven mientras se escurría la camisa. Parecía exhausta, lo cual no era sorprendente, pero realmente relajada.

―De cualquier forma, ¿Qué se supone que hacías encerrada allí? ―preguntó finalmente.

Sintió como ella salía del trance en el que había entrado. Casi le dio lástima haberla despertado, pero su curiosidad iba en aumento y su mente ya funcionaba lo suficiente como para empezar a cuestionarse su situación.

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente, volviendo en sí, recordando donde se encontraba. Fue capaz de sentarse y descubrió que el improvisado puente de hielo que había creado seguía allí. Con un leve movimiento de muñeca, lo hizo desaparecer.

Reparó entonces en que había perdido un guante. Después observó al pelirrojo, descalzo, escurriéndose la ropa y mirándola expectante. Suspiró. Era Hans, pero en el fondo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

―Fui hecha prisionera cuando me dirigía al reino de Wesselton a firmar un importante tratado.

―Sabes que estabas apresada por el propio reino de Wesselton, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Hans.

―Lo sé. El tratado era sólo una excusa para hacerme salir de Arendelle.

Dicho esto, la reina se levantó definitivamente y con un movimiento de su brazo comenzó a sustituir su vestido por otro nuevo de hielo. Esta era de un estilo más similar a los de falda y chaleco que solía llevar su hermana, más cómodo que los que ella portaba a menudo. Para cuando terminó, Hans no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la visión. Pese a que vistiera de manera sencilla, su porte era como siempre majestuoso. Nadie podría decir que unos minutos atrás hubiera estado a punto de morir en el río, o que llevaba dos semanas encarcelada.

El joven decidió volver a concentrarse en la conversación y con un leve gesto con la cabeza la instó a seguir. Elsa suspiró profundamente, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera de una gran magnitud.

―¿Conoces la leyenda de la Reina de las Nieves?

Hans la observó con incredulidad. No pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

―Espera, ¿ellos creen que tú eres la Reina de las Nieves? Incluso si la leyenda fuera cierta, se supone que murió muchos años atrás.

Pese a la pregunta, Elsa decidió continuar.

―Se dice que la reina tenía un espejo maldito. Capaz de reflejar lo peor de todos nosotros. Capaz de reflejar la maldad en su estado puro, y que era la misma reina quien lo podría controlar ―comenzó a explicar―. Mas ese espejo se rompió en millones de pedazos y la reina jamás lo pudo utilizar. El Rey Egbert de Wesselton, así como su padre y su abuelo, han dedicado años a reunir de nuevo todos los pedazos.

―No puede ser ―replicó Hans, asombrado―. ¿El espejo existe? Creía que era sólo un cuento para asustar a los niños.

―¡Yo también! Hasta que un rey te secuestra y te cuenta que ha estado reuniendo los pedazos ―exclamó Elsa perdiendo la paciencia―. Dice que yo soy la Reina de las Nieves y que yo soy la que podrá arreglar el espejo… y que él podrá controlar el poder del espejo a través de mí.

―El Rey Egbert siempre ha sido un hombre muy ambicioso, pero jamás pensé que hasta ese punto ―dijo él, algo pensativo―. ¿Y cómo te hicieron venir hasta aquí?

Ante esto, la joven reina se ruborizó levemente y desvió la mirada hacia el río.

―No quiero hablar de eso…

Por muchas ganas que esas cinco palabras le hubieran dado de saber la verdad, decidió no insistir. Hans supo que se acababa de abrir ante él una gran oportunidad. La oportunidad de volver a casa… mejor dicho, simplemente a las Islas del Sur. Tenía que aprovecharla.

―De acuerdo, vámonos de aquí cuanto antes ―concluyó finalmente el joven, poniéndose de pie y calzándose las botas de nuevo.

Ante esto, Elsa finalmente reaccionó.

―¿Cómo que "vámonos"? ¿Tú y yo? ―preguntó ella con incredulidad.

Hans la observó con detenimiento.

―Voy a ayudarte a regresar a Arendelle ―dijo pausada y claramente.

Elsa reprimió lo que pudo ser una mezcla entre risa y gruñido. Y, todavía algo boquiabierta, respondió:

―No, por supuesto que no.

Hans, ni siquiera se inmutó. Continuó su escrutinio y pestañeó un par de veces. Finalmente le mostró una malévola sonrisa torcida.

―Si lo que me has contado es cierto… y no tengo por qué dudar ―agregó al ver que la reina abría la boca para contestar―, el reino entero de Wesselton te estará buscando a partir de estos mismos momentos.

―Créeme, lo sé ―contestó Elsa con condescendencia. Hans alzó una mano evitando que le volviera a interrumpir.

―Teniendo en cuenta que tu forma de huir consiste en correr sin rumbo fijo congelándolo todo a tu paso, creo que sí, necesitarás ayuda para salir de aquí ―añadió con algo de burla―. Si quieres salir de Wesselton y llegar a tu reino sin ser descubierta, tendrás que hacerlo pasando desapercibida.

―Y supongo que tú sabes perfectamente cómo hacerlo ¿no?

―Lo sé, porque ya lo he hecho ―respondió con superioridad.

Elsa arqueó una ceja, nada impresionada.

―Me consta ―contestó ella a su vez con desgana―, o no estarías aquí, ahora.

Lejos de desanimarse, Hans sonrió, bastante orgulloso de su hazaña. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en volver a ponerse serio.

―Hablemos claramente, ¿cómo pretendes llegar a Arendelle? ―preguntó.

Elsa sabía que le estaba poniendo a prueba. No obstante, decidió entrar en el juego, a fin de cuentas, ni ella misma estaba muy segura de lo que hacer a continuación. Pensó detenidamente unos segundos.

―Necesito un barco ―dijo finalmente. Al ver que Hans le seguía mirando, supo que debía elaborar un poco más su respuesta―. Iré a alguna de las ciudades costeras y…

―En Wesselton, claro. Porque las ciudades costeras no serán en absoluto el primer lugar en el que te buscarán.

Elsa quedó pensativa de nuevo. Hans tenía razón en ese aspecto. Si quería volver sin ser descubierta debía pensar en algo que no fuera lo más obvio.

―Wesseltonburg está cerca de la frontera con Corona. Puedo ir hacía allí…

―Porque tu prima, la Reina Rapunzel, te proporcionará protección ―le cortó Hans―. Otra opción muy obvia y de las primeras que se encargarán en vigilar.

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, tenía razón. Trató de pensar alguna otra opción pero no se le ocurrió nada más. El ex príncipe la miraba expectante. Sus ideas se agotaron y él parecía estar guardándose todavía algo bajo la manga.

―¿Y qué propones tú? ―preguntó finalmente Elsa.

Contrariamente a lo que en un principio había imaginado, Hans no mostró su lado arrogante, al contrario. Hizo una mueca pensativa y finalmente contestó:

―Podemos ir a Steinhauk, al norte de Corona. Mi hermano Henning es el conde de la ciudad y podría ayudarnos a llegar a Arendelle si le ofreces un buen trato de comercio.

Lo peor de todo, Elsa pensó, es que tenía mucho sentido. Puesto que sus primeras opciones eran demasiado evidentes, la que proponía Hans resultaba tremendamente atractiva. Lo malo era tener que confiar en él.

―Dime la verdad ―comenzó Elsa recuperando su semblante serio y autoritario―. ¿Qué quieres obtener a cambio de ayudarme a regresar?

Esta vez, Hans también la observó con seriedad.

―Sólo quiero una carta ―dijo―. Un escrito firmado de tu puño y letra que diga que te he ayudado. Algo que me ayude a mí a volver a las Islas del Sur sin acabar de nuevo encarcelado.

―Sabes que ayudarme ahora no va a borrar nada del pasado ―respondió Elsa.

―Lo sé, pero…

Mientras Hans trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos, un ruido a lo lejos le puso en alerta. Tardó un segundo en comprender que se trataba de cascos de caballo que se acercaban a su posición rápidamente.

―¡Deprisa, hay que ocultarse! ―exclamó rápidamente tomando a la reina del brazo y lanzándose tras unos matorrales lo suficientemente espesos como para taparles.

Elsa se sobresaltó cuando sintió a Hans abalanzarse sobre ella, mas lo que dijo le hizo darse cuenta de que era algo incluso peor.

―No… hemos dejado un rastro de agua… ―se lamentó el pelirrojo dispuesto a levantarse y salir corriendo.

―Espera ―dijo ella tirando de él y obligándole a agacharse de nuevo.

Con la mano que no tenía enguantada, hizo un pequeño movimiento que congeló por completo las marcas de agua que habían quedado para, medio segundo después, hacerlas desaparecer por completo.

Volvió a esconderse tras los arbustos. Apenas unos segundos después, escucharon los cascos de caballos pasando justo a su lado. Instintivamente, se agazapó algo más junto a Hans. Este, se irguió levemente por encima de ella y, retirando con extremo cuidado una pequeña rama con hojas observó el claro que habían abandonado poco antes y que ahora estaba ocupado por cuatro jinetes sobre sus corceles.

Desde su posición, tumbada en el suelo, Elsa era incapaz de ver nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de los arbustos, mas observando el rostro de su no tan deseado acompañante podía hacerse una idea. La seguridad que el pelirrojo transmitía con su rostro serio y atento, pendiente en todo momento de lo que estaba ocurriendo sólo se vio una vez comprometida cuando frunció levemente el ceño unos segundos. Elsa no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces él habría tenido que esconderse de una manera similar en el último año como para poder mantener la compostura tan fácilmente. Definitivamente estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

Sólo cuando pasó por completo el peligro, Hans se permitió volver a respirar. Con precaución, se levantó nuevamente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto, Elsa se le adelantó.

―De acuerdo, si llego a Arendelle sana y salva, te concederé lo que me has pedido ―dijo ella, para sorpresa del ex príncipe.

Este, tardó algo en reaccionar y asimilar lo dicho. Finalmente, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

―Entonces en marcha ―exclamó con ánimos renovados.

―¿Y… cómo planeas que lleguemos a Steinhauk? ―preguntó ella poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa helada.

―De la única forma que disponemos en este momento, andando.

Elsa reprimió sus ganas de rodar los ojos ante lo que acababa de decir. Hans sólo sonrió incluso más mientras echaba a andar en la dirección correcta a través del bosque. Justo cuando Elsa comenzaba a seguirle, este se dio la vuelta para encararla, sonrisa imborrable incluida.

―Por cierto ―comenzó―, bienvenida a la vida como fugitiva.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Lo sé, no he podido evitarlo XDD me hizo mucha gracia cuando vi la película que unos guantecitos de tela frenaran los poderes de Elsa y unas pedazo esposas de metal no pudieran, tenía que mencionarlo sí o sí jaja.**

**Por otro lado, ya empiezan las referencias al cuento original de "La Reina de las Nieves" supongo que todo el mundo ya se habría dado cuenta por el título que iba a haber un espejo xD (aunque en cierto modo también quería hacer referencia a Hans ya que dicen de él que es el espejo en la película, vamos, que era un plan redondo xD). En el cuento, una de las primeras paradas de Gerda cuando empieza su viaje en busca de Kai es casi ahogarse en un río... ...¡hecho! **

**Dentro de poco también empiezan las referencias a enredados (tangled), a fin de cuentas van hacia Corona jeje Y disculpad mi falta de originalidad, no quería meter más nombres innecesarios así que nombré a la capital de Wesselton, Wesseltonburg :P**

**Ayy! Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! Y esta semana especialmente que con lo del ordenador he estado un poco estresada y me han animado mucho a seguir! Agradeceros a todos, A frozen Fan, Rosy, Spirit Ella, Amelia, Tapitey, HoeLittleDuck, Aurora Auror, Vero y Clo9.**

**Como siempre, si tenéis cualquier duda, crítica constructiva, sugerencia o lo que sea jeje, me podéis dejar un review, trataré de contestaros lo mejor que pueda y además me motivan un montón para seguir escribiendo y tratando de mejorar ^^**

**¡Me marcho, hasta la próxima!**

**¡Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! ¡Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo! **

**Como siempre, os dejo leyendo y ya hablaremos más en la nota tras el capítulo ^^**

**Disclaimer: Frozen sigue sin pertenecerme :(**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

La tenue luz de los candelabros se reflejaba en los pedazos rotos de lo que en su día fue un imponente y malévolo espejo.

La figura solitaria de un hombre, de un soberano, se alzaba en mitad de la sala, observando estos fragmentos con satisfacción. Ahora que el último pedazo estaba en su poder, por fin podría culminar su gran obra. Aquella que su familia llevaba generaciones tratando de completar.

Cerró con cuidado el cofre donde se guardaba lo que quedaba del Espejo. Muy pronto, acontecimientos importantes iban a tener lugar y él ya estaba preparado y mentalizado para todo. Habían sido muchos años de búsqueda incierta pero por fin, todas las piezas encajaban en su sitio.

Durante mucho tiempo pensó que el plan de su familia iba a ser imposible de llevar a cabo, mas todo lo ocurrido en Arendelle un año atrás le había hecho recobrar todas sus esperanzas y fuerzas. Jamás pensó, cuando el Duque regresó de aquel país relatando historias sobre ultrajes y hechicerías, que por fin daría con la pieza principal, la Reina de las Nieves, o mejor dicho, su reencarnación.

La Reina, Elsa de Arendelle. Pese a su juventud, había demostrado ser una joven muy madura e inteligente, pero le faltaba experiencia y el carácter que sólo se obtenían con años de reinado. Tras el fiasco con el Duque, volver a recuperar las relaciones diplomáticas había resultado más duro de lo esperado, pero el Rey Egbert, y Wesselton en general, tenían una situación y unos recursos muy ventajosos como para que Arendelle siguiera negándose.

Al final, la Reina tuvo que acceder a entrar en negociaciones. Para ese entonces, Egbert ya había conseguido el último pedazo que le faltaba y sólo tenía que hacer salir a la soberana de su país, donde estaría más protegida, y mantenerla cautiva hasta poder realizar el viaje, el cual estaba casi listo.

Realmente, ya no podían esperar mucho más. Se había encargado de que el secuestro de la Reina se hiciera lo más discretamente posible y su ejército había borrado cualquier posible pista. A ojos del mundo, Elsa había seguido viajando hacia Wesselton y nadie sabía nada de ella. Mas todo retraso tiene un límite. Y para cuando le exigieran explicaciones, ya planeaba haber cumplido su objetivo y tener todo el poder del espejo para él.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y entró una figura a toda prisa. El rey finalmente se volteó para observar con sus pequeños ojos azules a su inesperada visita.

Dorian tragó saliva, algo inseguro, mientras se acercaba al soberano. Su porte alto y erguido siempre había sido muy intimidante, incluso a él, quien llevaba ya algunos años como su mano derecha y fiel seguidor. Su rostro era enjuto y serio, con algunas marcas de expresión visibles en sus ojos. Llevaba el cabello rubio, y ya algo canoso, peinado hacia atrás, y así se mantenía firmemente gracias a la corona que le acreditaba como rey.

―Mi señor ―comenzó tratando de mantener su voz serena y firme―, ha ocurrido un contratiempo importante.

El rey Egbert se limitó a observarle, su mirada se oscureció tétricamente. Odiaba los contratiempos, odiaba que las cosas salieran mal.

―Habla ―le instó.

―La Reina se ha escapado.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Uno pesado y cargado. Dorian se mantenía erguido ante su rey, sin permitir ni una mueca que delatara el miedo ante la reacción del soberano.

―¿Cómo ha ocurrido? ―preguntó este con seriedad sobresaltando a su subordinado ante la tranquilidad que demostraba― La celda y los grilletes de la reina estaban especialmente diseñados para evitarlo.

―Ha sido Hans Westergard. Él escapó y se ha llevado a la reina con él ―le explicó―. He enviado a los hombres a buscarlos por toda la ciudad y alrededores pero por el momento no ha habido ninguna novedad.

El Rey Egbert apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, así como sus puños, tratando de aplacar su ira. Sin la reina, no podría llevar a cabo el último movimiento de su plan. Debían actuar con rapidez antes de que nadie descubriera sus intenciones. No se podía permitir dar rienda suelta a su frustración. Tenía que pensar con rapidez y actuar con mayor celeridad si cabe.

Para una persona acostumbrada a tenerlo todo dominado, perder el control no era una posibilidad.

―Moviliza a todo el ejército si es necesario. Busca especialmente en zonas portuarias y en caminos a la capital de Corona. No quiero ni una zona sin vigilancia.

―Sí, señor ―exclamó Dorian―. ¿Requiere algo más?

―Por el momento no, debo hacer llegar un par de cartas lo más pronto posible.

Dorian le observó, asombrado. Una noticia tan devastadora habría sacado de sus casillas a cualquiera. Al parecer a cualquiera menos a su rey. Siempre le había sorprendido la frialdad con la que trataba todos los temas, incluso aquellos que realmente le importaban. Y por eso, no podía dejar de admirarle.

* * *

―¡Anna! ¡Anna! ―exclamaba un simpático muñeco de nieve mientras corría alegremente por el palacio de Arendelle.

La susodicha princesa a quien estaba buscando no le prestó atención, demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para escuchar que alguien le estaba llamando.

Llevaba ya casi tres semanas sin saber de su hermana y eso la estaba matando de preocupación. Había partido al reino de Wesselton y su última noche no había sido precisamente muy amigable. La menor de las hermanas se había molestado porque la reina se iba a perder precisamente una fecha importante. El primer aniversario de su coronación.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpido de la discusión pero no podía evitar preguntarse si Elsa no le había escrito porque seguía molesta, o porque algo le había ocurrido. Se suponía que ella era la hermana sensata, por muy enfadada que estuviera le resultaba imposible pensar que no fuera a escribir a casa para informar de que había llegado sana y salva a su destino. Wesselton nada menos.

Por su mente no paraban de pasar imágenes horribles sobre grandes tormentas en altamar tragándose un barco de Arendelle. Sólo de pensar que Elsa estuviera en apuros le provocaba un terrible nudo en el estómago.

Ni siquiera la bandeja de chocolates que acababa de comerse entera, aun cuando se había prometido a sí misma que sólo tomaría dos, le había podido animar. El pobre Kristoff ya no sabía qué hacer para alegrarla. Al menos había conseguido hacer que fuera a dar una vuelta con Sven y él mismo pudiera despejarse. No quería contagiar sus nervios y preocupaciones a su pareja.

―¡Anna! ¡Te estaba buscando! ―exclamó Olaf irrumpiendo en el pequeño salón.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó esta sobresaltada.

―¡Una carta! ¡Viene de Wesselton! Acaba de llegar ―le informó con su habitual aire optimista―. Puede que sea de Elsa.

―¡Por fin! ―exclamó Anna a su vez. Viendo que el muñeco de nieve le tendía el sobre, lo tomó sin dilación.

A medida que leía la carta, el rostro ansioso y optimista de la joven se fue transformando en una mueca compungida y de dolor. Se llevó una mano al pecho y, aturdida, se sentó en el sofá tratando de controlar su respiración. Sus lágrimas y sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

―Anna, ¿qué ocurre? ―preguntó Olaf con preocupación, mientras posaba una de sus manitas de ramas en la rodilla de la joven.

―Oh, Olaf…

Dicho esto, la princesa se arrodilló en el suelo y se aferró al muñeco con fuerza, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. El pobre Olaf no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, por tanto, se limitó a tratar de reconfortarla a duras penas.

Tras unos minutos, Anna por fin pudo recuperar algo la compostura.

―Tenemos que hacer algo, esto es horrible ―dijo por fin.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está Elsa bien?

La joven negó con la cabeza, pero pudo contener el llanto.

―Es Hans ―consiguió decir. Olaf mostró una cara de sorpresa―. La carta decía, que ha secuestrado a Elsa.

* * *

―A la atención de Sus Majestades de las Islas del Sur ―recitaba el rey Harald mientras leía―. Lamentamos tener que informarles, y a su vez pedir su colaboración expresa, de los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente. Durante una visita de la Reina Elsa de Arendelle a nuestro país, Wesselton, Su Majestad de Arendelle ha sido repentinamente tomada cautiva por Hans Westergard. Dada la relación que antes unía al susodicho secuestrador con su país, y su fama tras el escape de su prisión, creemos conveniente avisar a Sus Majestades de lo ocurrido y solicitar colaboración en la captura del criminal así como del rescate de la Reina Elsa. Atentamente, Rey Egbert de Wesselton.

―Imposible ―exclamó tras unos segundos Hunter, el noveno príncipe, sin dar crédito―. Hans siempre fue un poco rarito pero esto parece excesivo.

―Después de lo ocurrido hace un año creo que estamos de acuerdo en que es capaz de hacer cosas que a cualquiera nos parecerían excesivas ―intercedió Henrik, el primogénito.

―¿Madre, se encuentra bien?

Todos los allí presentes se voltearon hacia el trono en el que se sentaba la reina tratando de respirar a duras penas. El primero en acercarse fue su marido, quien la tomó de la mano y trató de abanicarla.

―Madre, no se ponga así por él, no vale la pena ―dijo Harris con desgana y recibiendo una mirada glacial de sus progenitores.

―Mi hijo… no me puedo creer que haya hecho algo así… de nuevo… ―suspiró la reina con apenas un hilo de voz.

―Hilde, él no…

―¡Aunque ya no sea príncipe, ni pertenezca a esta familia, él ES mi hijo! ¡Nuestro hijo! ―exclamó airada sobresaltando a todos sabiendo cómo pretendía terminar esa frase su marido―. Debemos hacer algo, es nuestra responsabilidad, no puedes dejar que le pase nada… ―dijo volviéndose hacia el rey, con tono suplicante― Si cualquier otro reino da con él antes no dudarán en…

El soberano suspiró. Quizá tuviera fama de frío y estoico, pero si su esposa, con la que había compartido tantos años de su vida, le imploraba algo, tenía poco que hacer.

―En eso madre sí tiene razón ―opinó Henrik―. Es nuestra responsabilidad.

Con una leve señal de asentimiento, todos los allí presentes mostraron que estaban de acuerdo.

―Las Islas del Sur no pueden quedarse de brazos cruzados ―comenzó a decir el rey Harald recuperando su firmeza habitual―. Quiero a toda la familia alerta y en marcha. Viajad a Arendelle, mostrad vuestra total disposición y apoyo, y el resto que busque hasta en los confines de la tierra. Poneos en contacto con el resto de vuestros hermanos para que actúen en consecuencia.

―Sí, padre ―contestaron todos los hijos allí presentes casi al unísono.

Acto seguido, todo el palacio se estaba movilizando dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de su rey. Las Islas del Sur se jugaban su reputación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a cientos de kilómetros de allí, dos figuras se arrastraban a duras penas por el bosque.

Llevaban varios días caminando con poca comida y agua, y por si fuera poco huyendo de posibles viajeros con los que cruzarse y manteniéndose totalmente alejados de las ciudades, lo cual hacía el viaje más largo y más arduo.

Por enésima vez desde que pasaban cerca de un camino tenían que agazaparse entre la maleza y esconderse. Y nuevamente eran soldados de Wesselton. Debían reconocer que eran persistentes.

Hans observó a la reina. Esta estaba concentrada ante cualquier posible cambio en el paso de los caballos de Wesselton. Se la veía cansada, tenía el pelo enmarañado y lleno de ramitas y hojas y la cara llena de polvo y tierra. Sin embargo, debía admirar su fuerza de voluntad. Ni un sólo segundo se había quejado de lo duro del camino, o de la poca comida o de lo incómodo que era el suelo a la hora de dormir. Quería llegar a casa y estaba dispuesta a lograrlo cuanto antes y a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo, Hans no podía evitar preguntarse en qué momento se derrumbaría. Quizá la falta de contratiempos estaba ayudando en ello. No es que lo estuviera deseando, una reina entera y fuerte causaría menos problemas, pero sabía que la presión podía ser abrumadora. Sentirse solo y perdido en el mundo era una sensación horrible, lo sabía por experiencia, y a Elsa había que añadirle el hecho de que la perseguían para utilizarla con fines bastante oscuros además de ir acompañada de una persona non grata para ella.

De pronto la joven volteó la cabeza para encontrarse al ex príncipe observándola con detenimiento. Frunció el ceño, molesta. En cuanto Hans se percató de que había sido descubierto trató de apartar la mirada, algo avergonzado. Sin embargo, su orgullo le impidió mostrar tal debilidad, por lo que le lanzó una mirada retadora y su sonrisa torcida, la cual sabía, que haría enfadar incluso más a la reina.

―Bueno, nadie dijo que fuera a ser un camino fácil ¿no?

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Bueeeno, en este capítulo tocaba ampliar el mundo antes de centrarnos en Helsa jujuju. Acabáis de conocer al Rey Egbert de Wesselton, el principal instigador de todo lo ocurrido así como de sus planes. Poco a poco está ya todo más claro de los motivos y de cómo fue que Elsa acabó encerrada y creo que hacía falta aclararlo. **

**También quería que saliera Anna. Por motivos de la trama apenas iba a salir por el momento, así que decidí añadir algunas reacciones de otros personajes ante la situación que estaba ocurriendo que también merecen su parte en la historia xD**

**Además... ay! si es que adoooro hacer sufrir a Hans XD No se puede merecer a Elsa sin un poco de sufrimiento. Y no sé si os habréis dado cuenta con este capítulo pero... menudo problemón le acaban de colgar jeje con lo tranquilo que estaba él contrabandeando y eso jajaja. Era un punto muy importante que quería mostrar antes de que se metieran de lleno en el viaje.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi pese a la falta de Helsa, pero no os preocupeis que no es la norma xD A partir de ahora van a venir muuy buenos momentos, pues no les queda otra que estar juntos. Y también veremos cómo afecta la mentira del rey de Wesselton al porvenir de Hans.**

**Muchas gracias a adrilabelle, susan, A Frozen Fan, SulietGirl, F, Fic, Sams Brok, megumisakura, Bubblesthepimagi, Rosy, Maggie Westergard, Kiks Cullen y Vero por vuestros reviews! Me alegra que os esté gustando y me hace muy feliz. Siempre lo digo pero es que es verdad, me motiva muchísimo a seguir escribiendo y tratar de mejorar. **

**Como siempre, cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, preguntas en general y demás, me podéis dejar un review y decirme qué os parece. Os dejo que intentéis ponerme en aprietos XDD **

**Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo, disfrutando los últimos días de fiestas en mi ciudad xD Pensaba que por eso me iba a costar más terminarlo pero no ha sido así ^^**

**Como siempre, no me entretengo más por aquí, nos vemos abajo jeje**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece :(**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

Pese a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Elsa tenía motivos para ser optimista, a fin de cuentas, el viaje estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo esperado. Sí, era duro y la comida escaseaba, en ningún momento pensó lo contrario, pero la compañía estaba siendo menos desagradable de lo esperado. Básicamente, Hans y ella apenas cruzaban palabra. Tan sólo lo estricto y necesario.

Ella, por su parte, trataba de aguantar y soportar las durezas del camino estoicamente. No iba a permitir mostrar debilidad ante lo que podía considerar como a un enemigo. O quizá no tanto. Ahora entendía bien aquello de "el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo" Aunque Elsa prefería referirse al ex príncipe como un "aliado temporal".

Aun así, había algo que le molestaba. Se había percatado de que en más de una ocasión Hans la había observado de arriba abajo con marcado desagrado. No podía evitar indignarse, el criminal era él. Por supuesto, jamás protestaría en voz alta ya que jamás se dejaría ver ante él como nada menos que una digna soberana.

Tras más de una semana de viaje a través del bosque y siguiendo los caminos, aunque ocultos entre la maleza, por fin habían encontrado algo muy interesante. La posibilidad de un apacible descanso. Esto había animado a la joven sobremanera a quien la dureza del viaje empezaba a pasarle factura al no estar acostumbrada a nada de aquello.

Ambos se encontraban agazapados delante de una pequeña valla de madera adornada con algunos matorrales muy descuidados.

Una hora antes, se habían visto obligados a adentrarse en la espesura del bosque. Lo que jamás hubieran esperado era encontrarse con una cabaña, más bien toda una casa, en medio de la nada. Era una casita blanca con algunas vigas de madera oscura sobresaliendo del encalado blanco y un tejado puntiagudo con tejas azules.

Por delante, tenía un pequeño jardín totalmente descuidado lleno de plantas y flores. Este fue precisamente el indicador que les hizo suponer que estaba abandonada. No obstante, nunca estaba de más ser precavidos. Las ventanas estaban llenas de polvo, lo cual hacía imposible ver qué había en el interior. La única opción que les quedaba era acercarse definitivamente.

―Espera aquí ―dijo Hans, levantándose.

Elsa estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo ante la mirada decidida de su "aliado temporal". Había decidido concederle el beneficio de la duda, pues en la última semana demostró tomarse muy en serio su improvisado viaje de fugitivos.

El joven comenzó a caminar a través del ya inexistente pasillo de tierra, cubierto con maleza, que llevaba hasta la puerta. Lo hacía a paso lento, pero seguro, y Elsa no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el absoluto sigilo con el que lo hacía. No producía ni el más mísero ruido pese a los inconvenientes del pasillo.

Hans se acercó hasta la ventana y retiró algo del polvo con el puño de su camisa. Se asomó con cuidado y, tras unos segundos, por fin instó a Elsa a acercarse mientras él se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta de entrada.

―¿No hay nadie? ―preguntó ella.

―Eso parece.

Tomó el pomo y trató de abrir la puerta sin ningún resultado. Empezó a tirar con fuerza e incluso empujó con el hombro pero la puerta allí seguía, cerrada.

Casi podía notar la mirada de incredulidad de Elsa clavada en su nuca cuando la joven dijo:

―¿Me permites?

Pese a que Hans le había escuchado claramente, no cejó en su empeño. Al final tuvo que recurrir a un par de patadas hasta que la puerta por fin cedió y se abrió con un fuerte golpe.

El ex príncipe entró con la cabeza bien alta, como si todo su esfuerzo anterior no hubiera tenido lugar, y colocándose bien la camisa, aunque esta estaba en tan mal estado que era un acto inútil. Elsa se cruzó de brazos y reprimió un suspiró. Poco después, entró tras él.

Dentro, la casa se componía de una única sala. Justo al fondo frente a la puerta se encontraba una gran chimenea de piedra, llena de ceniza y completamente apagada. A la izquierda de esta había una deteriorada puerta de madera que, supusieron, llevaría a un patio interior, si es que se le podía llamar así estando en medio de un bosque. También a la izquierda de la casa se encontraba la zona de cocina, con algunos cajones de madera y fogones de leña. Había algunos utensilios sobre las encimeras y en una mesa al frente, pero la mayoría parecían estar bien recogidos.

En el lado derecho, justo en la entrada y pegada a la pared, se encontraba una gran mesa repleta de botes con hierbas y polvos extraños. Junto a ella, algunos estantes y cajones con más botellas y, finalmente, pegada a la pared del fondo, una pequeña cama tras un viejo baúl.

Para concluir la escena, junto a la mesa de la cocina, y frente a la chimenea se encontraba un pequeño sofá, o quizá un gran sillón con un estampado desgastado por el uso y el paso del tiempo.

―Qué acogedor ―exclamó Hans con algo de desagrado mientras se frotaba los dedos con los que acababa de tocar la mesa llena de polvo, dejando dos pequeñas líneas sin él en la superficie.

―Definitivamente, parece abandonada ―concluyó Elsa, adentrándose un par de pasos más.

Sin miramientos, Hans no tardó en ponerse a rebuscar por toda la casa. La joven no pudo evitar observarle con algo de reproche ante su falta de escrúpulos tras semejante invasión de la privacidad, mas finalmente optó por no decir nada.

―¡Por fin! ―escuchó exclamar de nuevo a su acompañante.

Lo siguiente que supo Elsa fue que algo le tapó la visión, mejor dicho, la cabeza entera. Tras un segundo de pánico por fin reaccionó y se retiró lo que descubrió que era un vestido granate. Bastante sencillo, apenas tenía un fruncido en el bajo de la falda y un pequeño bordado en el escote. Tras su escrutinio, lanzó una mirada de odio a Hans. Este seguía rebuscando en el baúl pero pareció notar un aura asesina por lo que no tardó en hablar.

―Sería más discreto que llevaras un cartel en la frente con tu nombre a ese vestido de hielo. Así no podemos acercarnos a ninguna parte ―le explicó―. ¡Oh! Esto me puede valer…

Realmente su comentario era totalmente lógico, lo cual no hacía que Elsa estuviera menos enfadada ante sus palabras. La idea de poder descansar en una casa confortable era maravillosa, pero no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir a un espacio cerrado tan pequeño con Hans. O mejor dicho, no estaba segura de si Hans sobreviviría o acabaría con él.

Sin mediar palabra, Elsa se encaminó directamente hacia la puerta del fondo. Allí, colgada de una arandela, encontró la llave que abría la puerta y salió. Lo que encontró en la parte de atrás se asemejaba mucho al jardín delantero, salvo que este era mucho más grande.

Las flores crecían salvajes por doquier y se respiraba un aroma embriagador. El sol iluminaba todo el jardín y se filtraba por las hojas y pétalos llenando de colorido el lugar. La joven no pudo evitar maravillarse ante tal cantidad de plantas. En palacio, tenían un jardín enorme y bien cuidado, pero parecía ordenado. Aquí encontraba básicamente todo en libertad. Y la libertad era algo que ella siempre apreciaba.

Se adentró algo más tratando de reconocer la mayoría de plantas, mas apenas podía reconocer algunos rosales y arbustos con frutos. Quizá su anterior inquilina, o inquilinos, fueran algún tipo de herbolarios y de ahí tanta cantidad de flores.

Finalmente, llegó hasta un pequeño manantial donde crecían algunos nenúfares. Encontró un cubo bastante maltratado por el tiempo e inservible para transportar mucha cantidad al lado, pero le sirvió para deducir que se podía beber y utilizar el agua.

Miró hacia la puerta. No había señales de Hans pero podía escuchar algo de ruido, cajones abriéndose y puertas cerrándose por lo que supuso que todavía estaba ocupado. Eso le abría la oportunidad de relajarse unos minutos y lo pensaba aprovechar.

Hans, por su parte, se permitió rebuscar por todos los rincones y hacer acopio de provisiones que les pudieran servir en el viaje y les hicieran la vida más fácil. Por lo que había podido comprobar, esa casa llevaba quizá años sin ser habitada de modo que apenas pudo conseguir provisiones. No obstante, estaba seguro de que el tiempo que pasaran allí podrían comer sin problemas y recuperar fuerzas.

También encontró una camisa que le podía servir. Quizá un tanto estrecha pero podía ocultarlo con su chaleco y, de todas formas, caminaban por el campo, la moda era lo de menos. Aunque debía reconocer que estaba deseando poder lavar su ropa por fin.

Finalmente, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando, repartidos por toda la casa, encontró una serie de saquitos con monedas. Jamás se había percatado de lo importante que era el dinero hasta que dejó de tenerlo.

Estaba tan concentrado en su búsqueda que no percibió nada de su alrededor hasta que Elsa volvió a hacer acto de presencia, vestida con el atuendo granate que le había lanzado y con el pelo húmedo y suelto cayendo por sus hombros.

Obviar el hecho de que la reina era muy hermosa sería un insulto para su inteligencia, por lo que decidió, eso sí, no en voz alta, reconocerlo internamente. Tenía de esa clase de belleza que te dejaba absorto. Como una obra de arte. Una persona, él incluso, podría pasarse el día entero observándola sin inmutarse. En este caso, con el añadido de que no vestía su ropa real, sino un vestido sencillo, y el pelo…

―En la parte de atrás hay un pequeño manantial ―le informó Elsa sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Ni siquiera había notado que se había acercado.

Hans, trató de reaccionar. Respiró hondo y dijo:

―Hueles a flores.

Elsa le observó, sorprendida.

―O-oh ―fue capaz de decir.

Notando lo ridículo de la situación, Hans carraspeó levemente y puso en orden sus pensamientos.

―Quiero decir, es estupendo, podremos llevarnos agua para el camino y… esta noche… creo que hay suficientes ingredientes como para preparar una sopa de avellanas.

―De acuerdo ―contestó Elsa con algo de cautela―. También hay algo de fruta en el jardín.

―¡Bien! Tengo que limpiar la chimenea y preparar el fuego y más cosas.

―Puedo ayudar, ¿sabes? ―espetó Elsa.

Hans se abofeteó mentalmente. Debía reaccionar y debía hacer de inmediato.

―Si es así, podrás limpiar la ceniza y encender un fuego sin que tenga que supervisarte ¿verdad? ―esta vez el joven se felicitó por haber logrado un tono burlón.

―Por supuesto ―replicó ella cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una pequeña mueca. Que fuera reina no la convertía en una inútil para cualquier tarea que requiriera un poco de esfuerzo.

Para su frustración, Elsa descubrió aquella tarde que sí, era un poco inútil para algunas cosas. Y aunque se acababa de proponer solucionarlo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Teniendo sus poderes de hielo, limpiar la chimenea había sido bastante sencillo. Sin embargo, con estos mismos era imposible encender un fuego. Tenía que hacerlo ella misma y… no salió del todo bien.

Llevaba media hora intentándolo cuando Hans volvió a la casa, aseado y de buen humor, y se la encontró tirada en el suelo a punto de gritar. Sobra decir que al final tuvo que ser él, con una amplia e imborrable sonrisa de superioridad, quien consiguiera hacer prender una pequeña fogata. Al menos Elsa había prestado atención, todo con tal de no mirar esa estúpida cara arrogante, y estaba segura de poder lograrlo la próxima vez que se presentara la ocasión.

Finalmente, al caer la tarde, su cena se preparaba lentamente en la chimenea dejando un apetitoso olor en toda la sala, mientras Elsa se entretenía leyendo alguno de los libros que había, sentada tranquilamente junto al fuego.

Hans había optado por retirarse a la mesa tras el sofá. Había encontrado un espejo y supo que era su oportunidad. Odiaba la barba. Le recordaba a su padre y a más de uno de sus hermanos. Había llenado un cuenco con agua y con un cuchillo de la cocina decidió despejar su rostro. Realmente no era el mejor objeto para ello pero no podía pedir mucho más. Recordó sus tiempos en palacio, cuando disponía de los mejores instrumentos para dejar sus patillas perfectamente delineadas y formadas. En esta ocasión, eso era imposible, por lo que no le quedó de otra que no dejar ni rastro de vello facial.

―Creo que esta persona estaba un poco obsesionada… ―escuchó que se decía Elsa.

Era curioso, el que solía hablar en voz alta era él. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el único que se prestaba atención. No obstante, las palabras de la joven le causaron curiosidad.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó sin poder ocultar su interés.

Ella alzó la vista y se encontró a su aliado temporal ocupado recogiendo todo lo que acababa de poner en medio, con el rostro totalmente descubierto. Reprimió el impulso de opinar que estaba más atractivo sin patillas y decidió centrarse en la pregunta.

―¿Alguna vez habías visto esta flor? ―inquirió ella dando la vuelta al libro y alzándolo para que Hans lo pudiera ver.

―¿Una flor que brilla? En la vida.

―Que brilla y que vuelve el tiempo atrás ―añadió Elsa, con una pequeña sonrisa―. Está dibujada por todas partes al igual que la inscripción de abajo. Quizá fuera algún tipo de magia. Visto lo visto la persona que vivía aquí sabía mucho de plantas.

―Hace un año te hubiera dicho que la magia no existe pero… ―dejó su frase a medio para dirigirle una mirada cargada de significado a la joven reina.

―Al parecer también puede sanar heridas.

―No me vendría mal. No quieras saber dónde me he pinchado con un rosal esta tarde.

Sin poder evitarlo, a Elsa se le escapó una pequeña risita, divertida. Había sido un día muy relajante y tranquilo, lo cual la tenía de muy buen humor.

Reparó de pronto en la gravedad de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba hablando con Hans, con un criminal. Debía mantenerse firme y confiar en él lo mínimo posible. No se podía permitir flaquear y mucho menos disfrutar de una conversación con él.

―¿Cuándo vamos a cenar? ―preguntó esta vez con el tono más serio e indiferente posible. Ningún atisbo de sonrisa visible en su rostro.

Hans se percató del cambio de humor repentino en la joven pero no dijo nada. Realmente, llevaban así una semana, las pocas interacciones que habían tenido eran tan imprevisibles que ni él mismo podía prever qué ocurriría.

Esto le desconcertaba. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mantener el control en este tipo de cosas que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, además del hecho de que simplemente por ser ella ya le costaba siquiera hablar. No sabía explicárselo muy bien, no se sentía cómodo hablando con ella, en su mente había algo que no dejaba de indicarle que no debía hacerlo. La realidad era, que la mera presencia de la reina le hacía sentir vergüenza de sí mismo.

Por esa misma razón, se había mentalizado y concentrado exclusivamente en el viaje, en escapar, en sobrevivir y en llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

El problema era, que ni él mismo estaba seguro de cuánto más podría durar aquella determinación.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Primero un par de aportes XD ¿De quién pensáis que podía haber sido esa casa en medio del bosque antes de que llegaran Hans y Elsa? XDDD Podría haberme esforzado en ocultarlo un poco más...**

**Sopa de avellanas es la comida favorita de Rapunzel, me apetecía meter un pequeño guiño ahi jaja**

**Y por último, en la historia de la Reina de las Nieves, la segunda parada de Gerda es en la casa de una bruja donde acaba hablando con todas las flores que había ahi.**

**Debería dejar de mencionar estas cosas, los guiños pierden la gracia no? Bueno, lo dejo a vuestra elección jajaja**

**Quería empezar el Helsa tranquilamente, con una relación algo tirante pero cordial, vamos, condenados a entenderse dada la situación en la que se encuentran, pero os prometo que en el capítulo que viene... jujuju**

**Muchas gracias a A Frozen Fan, Tapitey, Maggie Westergard, Kiks Cullen, Sams Brok, Vero, Rosy, Al Ba-ba, y megumisakura por vuestros reviews, me alegra que os esté gustando y que sigáis conmigo ^^ **

**Como siempre, os animo si teneis cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, cualquiera que sea vuestra opinión, me dejéis un review contándomelo, me animan mucho y además me ayudan a replantearme cositas que tengo pensadas para más adelante y a tratar de mejorar.**

**Me marcho por el momento! Creo que no me dejo nada más que quería mencionar.**

**Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! Lamento haber tardado un poco más en este capítulo pero he estado bastante ocupada y ha sido muy difícil sacar algo de tiempo libre para escribir u.u Como compensación, es más largo de lo habitual y... bueno, ya veréis qué pasa juju**

**Bueno, no me voy a entretener más aquí arriba, os dejo con el capítulo ^^**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece =(**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

―Y… ¿cómo está Sitron?

La noche había caído. La luz de las estrellas se colaba a través de las ventanas, así como las sombras de los árboles de alrededor.

Unos minutos atrás, ambos habían decidido dar por concluido el día y tratar de dormir. Para sorpresa de Elsa, Hans le cedió la única cama sin poner resistencia. Ella no pudo evitar mirarle con suspicacia pero él alegó que aún quedaba un mínimo de caballerosidad en su ser. Tampoco es que esto hiciera que sus sospechas se redujeran pero aceptó la propuesta igualmente.

Apenas quedaban algunas ascuas en la chimenea que iluminaban levemente con tono cobrizo el rostro de Hans, tumbado en el diminuto sofá. Sus piernas colgaban tanto que había optado por añadir una silla para poder apoyarlas. Elsa no pudo evitar reír, aunque interiormente, ante lo ridículo que se veía.

Cuando escuchó su pregunta, la joven, que aún no estaba dormida, abrió los ojos, extrañada. Observó unos segundos a su aliado temporal. Este se limitaba a mirar al techo con gesto pensativo y las manos entrelazadas en su pecho.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó esta vez Elsa, tratando de entender qué acababa de decir.

Hans giró la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos, apenas un segundo, con la reina y volver de nuevo a mirar a la nada.

―Mi caballo, Sitron. Se quedó en Arendelle. ¿Cómo está?

Elsa volvió a observarle. Aunque no la estaba mirando, pudo notar cierta preocupación genuina en el tono de sus palabras.

―Oh, cierto. Está bien. Lo acogimos en los establos de palacio ―le explicó―. Aunque al parecer es bastante rebelde…

―¿Sitron? ¡Imposible!

―¡Es cierto! ―se excusó ella― No tolera que nadie lo monte.

Hans sonrió levemente. Hablar de su querido animal le traía buenos recuerdos, los cuales eran bastante escasos en su mente.

―Sí… siempre fue un caballo muy leal… ―dijo― Aunque tiene debilidad por las mujeres. Seguro que con ellas no tendría problema.

Esta vez fue Elsa la que no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Ninguna mujer en palacio, ni Anna ni yo, lo hemos intentado…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ofrecerle llevarse consigo al animal cuando regresaran, Elsa volvió a darse cuenta de la situación. Por mucho que estuviera ayudándola, con fines puramente egoístas, él seguía siendo Hans, un mentiroso y desgraciado asesino, casi asesino, se corrigió su mente. No podía permitirse entablar conversación con alguien así después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se sintió estúpida y avergonzada y, sobre todo, débil.

―¡Ya basta! ―espetó Elsa.

Hans la observó desde su posición en el sofá, extrañado.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso en la mente de Elsa. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Su rostro firme y furibundo. Ante esto, Hans no pudo evitar apoyar el codo para elevarse y poder observarla mejor.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―estalló finalmente ella―¡No me hables así, como si no hubieras hecho nada!

―¿Qué he hecho ahora? ―preguntó él esta vez sin salir de su asombro.

―¡Intentar matarnos, intentar apoderarte de mi reino, escapar de la cárcel! ―Elsa estaba tan furiosa que no podía parar― ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que han sido estos últimos meses!?

―¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ―inquirió Hans, atónito y sentándose definitivamente, pese a que la joven no le prestó atención.

―¡No sabes lo que se siente ante la incertidumbre de no saber si aparecerías un día cualquiera dispuesto a acabar lo que empezaste! ¡De no saber si Anna estará a salvo caminando sola por la calle! ¡De no…!

―¡Oh! ¡Venga ya! ¿Pensabas que me escapé para vengarme? ―exclamó él poniéndose definitivamente de pie― ¿Para qué quiero yo vengarme? ¿De qué me hubiera servido? ¡Es estúpido!

―¡Y yo qué sé! Lo único que sé es que ya lo intentaste una vez.

―¿Para qué hacerlo una segunda entonces? Cuando he perdido mi posición y mi credibilidad, ¿para qué intentar algo que no me va a reportar absolutamente nada? ¡Me escapé para alejarme de todo!

―¡Yo no tengo por qué saber eso! Lo único que sé de ti es lo que hicist…

―¡Exacto! ¡Tú no me conoces de nada! ¡No me conoces en absoluto! ¡Nadie lo hace!

Antes de que Elsa pudiera replicar nada, el joven salió a toda prisa por la puerta de atrás pegando un portazo. Esta vez fue el turno de la soberana de quedar atónita. Ella fue la víctima de sus planes, si alguien debía salir por la puerta y pegar un portazo tendría que haber sido al revés.

Pese a que no le faltaban ganas de seguirle y continuar gritándole, optó por tumbarse de nuevo y tratar de dormir. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Debía tener en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba, debía ser práctica. Sólo así podría volver a casa cuanto antes, y lo deseaba con mucha fuerza. Por poco que le gustara, dependía de Hans para sobrevivir sin ser descubierta todo el camino.

Intentó calmarse pensando en su hermana, en toda la gente de Arendelle, en su pueblo… Pensar que pronto volvería allí la reconfortaba y le daba fuerzas para seguir, por muchos obstáculos que le pusiera el camino. Aunque, con aprensión en el corazón, también le daban ganas de llorar.

No sabía si podría resistirlo mucho más.

Sólo cuando por fin quedó a solas en el enorme y asilvestrado jardín Hans se permitió caer en la cuenta de que había actuado como un idiota melodramático. Se suponía que él era el que estaba a cargo de la situación, quien era capaz de mantener el control, no de salir huyendo en cuanto una conversación tomaba un tono amargo.

Lo peor de todo era que realmente llevaba esperando que la reina no soportara la presión y se encarara con él prácticamente desde el principio. Debería de haber estado preparado y no haber huido como un cobarde.

Sin embargo, había ocurrido algo que le dejó completamente tocado y hundido. Una serie de sentimientos terribles que se acumularon en su pecho y que incluso le dejaban sin respiración en ese momento. De entre todos ellos, había uno que conocía muy bien, y desde hacía muchos años. La sensación de que en el mundo entero, y aun sabiendo que había una persona en ese instante a pocos metros de él, estaba completamente solo y a nadie le importaba.

Además estaba ese sentimiento contradictorio. Había hecho cosas terribles y de pronto toda su familia se fijó en él. Para mal, pero lo hicieron. También había hecho cosas buenas en su vida y nunca nadie se percató de ello. Probablemente, incluso cuando acabara su misión de llevar a salvo a la reina a Arendelle nadie lo tomaría como un gran hecho, nadie le daría importancia, seguro que habrá asuntos más apremiantes que atender.

Lo único que él quería era ser alguien…

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Una epifanía en toda regla. Siempre había intentado ser alguien por otras personas. Aquellas que no merecían la pena porque no les importaba en absoluto. No obstante, sí había alguien a quien podía demostrar toda su valía. Él mismo. Nadie más.

Sonrió. Si tenía que impresionar a alguien, sería a sí mismo, sin más presión ni límites que los que él se propusiera. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de verlo antes? ¿Para qué iba a necesitar la aprobación de nadie más? Si no conocía a nadie más que mereciera la pena.

Ya no tenía que ser un joven sensato y maduro cuando realmente era un niño que sólo quería jugar. Tampoco tenía que ser el príncipe encantador que tantas damas deseaban cuando en realidad sólo quería perderlas de vista. Ni mucho menos, el contrabandista y estafador frío y confiado cuando realmente no podía estar más asustado.

Podía ser quien él quisiera. Podía incluso ser él mismo si alguna vez llegaba a saber cómo era en realidad.

Con los ánimos más calmados por fin decidió volver a entrar. La sala estaba ya a oscuras pero la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas la podía iluminar levemente.

No pudo evitar observar a la reina tumbada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada. Parecía dormida mas no parecía un sueño placentero. Por su expresión, se veía triste y agotada.

Hans sólo consiguió sentirse aún peor. Para una buena noche de descanso que había podido conseguir, todo se estropea con la discusión anterior.

Su nuevo yo cayó de nuevo en la cuenta de algo. Era un idiota. La forma en que le habló cuando ella le estaba echando en cara todas sus acciones y todos los miedos que estas le habían provocado. Al parecer sólo él era capaz de acabar pareciendo la víctima en vez del verdugo.

Debía afrontar de una vez todo lo que hizo. Debía reconocerse que lo que hizo estuvo mal, que fue horrible. No pensar en ello o hacer como que no había ocurrido no cambiaba la realidad. Que había estado a punto de acabar con la vida de dos personas inocentes tan sólo por obtener reconocimiento. Y sobre todo, debía reconocer que lo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ello eran remordimientos, y que se arrepentía. Aunque arrepentirse de nada servía.

―Elsa, respecto a lo que ocurrió en Arendelle… yo…

Hans calló. Las palabras eran incapaces de salir de su boca. Los nervios a flor de piel y la respiración agitada. Resultaba más fácil reconocerlo en su mente a expresarlo en voz alta.

Volvió a observar a la reina, durmiendo en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo cuando estaba dormida. Definitivamente era un cobarde.

―Bueno… da igual… ―suspiró.

Con gesto cansado volvió a tumbarse en el sofá. Se acomodó ligeramente la silla para apoyar las piernas y trató de dormir. En realidad todavía le quedaba un largo viaje junto a Elsa por lo que tenía tiempo, lo que no estaba seguro era de si tendría el valor.

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa fue la primera en despertar. Un rayo de sol malintencionado traspasaba el cristal de la ventana y daba a parar directamente en su rostro. Trató de taparse en vano con el dorso de su mano pero fue inútil. Apenas había dormido unas horas, conciliar el sueño le había resultado muy complicado, pero al menos dormir en una cama le había ayudado a descansar.

Con aire algo apesadumbrado decidió finalmente levantarse y ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó sus pies descalzos en el suelo. Buscó con la mirada sus zapatos hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que eran de hielo y los había hecho desaparecer la noche anterior, si bien el vestido era casi de su talla, aunque un poco grande, los zapatos que encontraron eran un par de números mayores al suyo por lo que había sido imposible aprovecharlos.

Suspiró. Ni siquiera le apetecía crearse unos nuevos zapatos.

En ese mismo instante se percató de que no estaba sola en la sala. Hans dormía tranquilamente en el sofá, aun en una postura bastante incómoda. El sol comenzaba a colarse por todas las ventanas pero por alguna extraña casualidad dejaban su rostro completamente en penumbra. Bastardo con suerte.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Elsa se habría reprendido por haber pensado semejante vocabulario, pero en esa ocasión ni siquiera estaba de humor para ello.

De todos modos, su mirada parecía incapaz de moverse de la imagen del pelirrojo, allí durmiendo. La noche anterior le había oído entrar de nuevo, pues todavía no estaba dormida. Simplemente lo fingía para no tener que volver a enfrentarse a él. No le quedaban fuerzas. Lo que jamás se esperó fueron las palabras de Hans, si bien realmente no dijo nada. Incluso acabó unos minutos después pensando si realmente había ocurrido o lo había soñado.

Pese a todo, y aunque eso no le aseguraba el perdón, le hubiera gustado que Hans se disculpara, si es que de verdad estaba arrepentido, por lo que hizo. Haría el viaje infinitamente más llevadero, menos pesado, más seguro.

Nuevamente suspiró. Debía ocupar su mente en algo.

Observó detenidamente la casa y decidió que era hora de practicar la lección que Hans, inconscientemente, le enseñó el día anterior. Trataría de encender el fuego para poder hacer un buen desayuno como despedida del lugar. Seguro que con el estómago lleno de nuevo se sentiría mucho mejor.

Para su propia sorpresa, tardó menos de lo que ella misma se esperaba. Por un momento pensó que acabaría golpeando el pedernal del mismo modo que vio a Hans hacerlo sin resultado pero no fue así. Sonrió, complacida. El día mejoraba por momentos.

Se levantó del suelo observando el fuego y se movió hacia la mesa donde la noche anterior Hans había dejado preparada la comida para la mañana así como un par de hatillos con provisiones y otros instrumentos necesarios para facilitarles el viaje. Debía reconocer que el joven era muy meticuloso y organizado, lo cual era una gran ventaja en la situación en la que se encontraban. No quería ni pensar en cómo hubiera sido vivir esta misma situación pero con Anna a su lado. Aunque por otro lado, en ese mismo momento le encantaría que estuviera allí brindándole su apoyo y con su eterno optimismo.

En un último acto de deferencia para con su aliado temporal, optó por esperar a que este despertara antes de preparar nada por lo que se dedicó a curiosear en silencio un poco el lugar que en apenas unas horas iban a abandonar.

Aunque el día anterior había encontrado un par de libros para pasar el tiempo, no se había percatado de la gran cantidad de cosas interesantes que había en el estante de la izquierda. No había querido indagar más de la cuenta en enseres personales de nadie, bastante había hecho ya entrando en la casa y tomándola prestada una noche.

Pese a todo, debía reconocer que le causaba una gran curiosidad el gran estante junto al baúl de la cama, lleno de frascos y plantas secas que seguro tendrían alguna utilidad para algo que ella desconocía. La herbología siempre le resultó un tema tedioso durante aquellos días encerrada en su habitación sin más entretenimiento que la lectura.

Se acercó dispuesta a curiosear los frascos allí expuestos. La mayoría estaban completamente cubiertos de polvo a excepción de algunos que Hans se había encargado ya de investigar. Algunos que le llamaron la atención resultaron ser un auténtico fracaso. Tanto tiempo llevaba abandonado el lugar que muchos ingredientes estaban podridos. Por suerte, también encontró algunos con suaves fragancias afrutadas o florales. Esta vez, anotó mentalmente aprender algo sobre jardinería definitivamente. Preparar algunos perfumes con Anna seguro que sería una actividad muy interesante.

Estaba tan enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos que no se percataba realmente de lo que estaba observando. Cuando finalmente llegó a un bote de madera con algunos grabados, lo destapó con cuidado para descubrir que dentro sólo había polvo blanco.

Comprobó que no olía a nada en absoluto así que pensó que por su aspecto podría tratarse de harina o quizá cal. Sin pensarlo mucho metió ligeramente la mano y palpó con cuidado tratando de averiguarlo. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con una textura inusual, aquel polvo blanco estaba templado y, si no fuera porque parecía una locura, diría que entró en efervescencia al hacer contacto con su mano.

Trató de frotarse los dedos para eliminar todo rastro de aquella cosa pero lo único que consiguió fue que este se extendiera aun más por su mano. Algo asustada, decidió recurrir a su arma final, sus poderes. Cuando intentó crear una pequeña nevada que se llevara aquel material, descubrió que el polvo comenzaba a brillar y sus poderes se desvanecían.

Ahora sí, entró en pánico. Descubrió lo que era aquella cosa blanca. La misma que llevaban sus grilletes en la prisión de Wesselton. Recordó aquellos días apresada y sobre todo la horrible sensación de impotencia y debilidad, la soledad y el desconcierto de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo ni qué iba a ser de ella. Era un sentimiento aterrador.

Su nerviosismo fue en aumento cuando, sin pensarlo, trató de retirarse el polvo con la otra mano, con el único resultado de mancharse ambas manos. Sus poderes comenzaron a descontrolarse, al igual que su ánimo, pero la sustancia los bloqueaba y brillaba con intensidad. Trató de frotarse las manos con más ímpetu pero sólo consiguió que el bote de madera cayera al suelo provocando que gran parte del polvo salpicara y se impregnara en su vestido.

No pudo evitar un grito ahogado. Estaba desesperada por quitarse esa cosa de las manos pero era incapaz de pensar racionalmente pues lo único que le venía a la mente eran imágenes de aquellos días en la cárcel, de lo mal que lo había pasado, del peligro que estaba corriendo y de lo inútil e incapaz que se sentía de saber que no podía proteger ni su reino ni a su familia.

Avanzó un par de pasos a tientas, buscando cualquier cosa que le pudiera ayudar. En su avance tiró otro frasco, esta vez de cristal, que se hizo añicos en el suelo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su propia consciencia.

Sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas. Sus manos brillaban con mayor intensidad y su rostro mostraba una mueca aterrorizada. Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el peligro y la impotencia que estaba sintiendo. Temía no ser capaz de llegar a casa, de no volver a ver a Anna nunca más, de sentirse de nuevo atrapada y débil. Le faltaba el aire y comenzó a hiperventilar, su corazón latía desbocado.

―¿Elsa? ―escuchó que alguien la llamaba mas era incapaz de reaccionar.

Lo último que se esperaba Hans aquella mañana era despertar sobresaltado y encontrarse a la reina en pleno ataque de pánico. Aunque le costó un par de segundos asimilar la situación finalmente fue capaz de levantarse y acercarse hasta la muchacha.

Al notar su proximidad, ella por fin se percató de su presencia. Esto no la calmó en absoluto. Su primer pensamiento al respecto fue el peligro que supondría que Hans pudiera disponer de esa sustancia para bloquear sus poderes, su máxima defensa contra todos, incluido él. Temía que decidiera utilizarla para hacerle daño mientras se encontraba indefensa.

Elsa casi pudo notar el momento en que todas las piezas encajaron en la mente del joven y adivinaba lo que estaba ocasionando la sustancia que brillaba en sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y aunque también intentó decir algo las palabras fueron incapaces de fluir.

Ella, más asustada si cabe, se le escapó un leve grito asustado y se abalanzó sobre el bote de madera, donde todavía quedaba algo del polvo blanco, y comenzó a tratar de llenarlo con el que se había derramado. Cada vez que sus manos arrastraban algo para poder meterlo dentro, se manchaban más y cuánto más se manchaban más nerviosa se ponía y más brillaba aquello. No estaba siendo nada racional pues lo único que podía pensar era en evitar que Hans obtuviera la más mínima cantidad.

De pronto sintió unas manos tomándola fuertemente de la cintura y alejándola del tarro de madera. Se le escapó un grito ahogado y pugnó con fuerza por permanecer en el sitio pero fue inútil. Cuando Hans consiguió voltearla para encararla esta trató de desasirse aferrándose a los hombros del joven y empujando todo lo que pudo.

―¡No! ¡No! ―fue capaz de articular finalmente pese a que no servía de nada.

―¡Elsa! ¡Basta!

Perdiendo la paciencia, Hans la tomó de los brazos y comenzó a zarandearla sin ningún tacto ni consideración.

―¡Reacciona de una vez!

El grito de Hans pareció por fin sacarla del estado de histeria en el que había entrado. Todavía algo obnubilada trató de observar al joven, quien la miraba con seriedad.

―Mírame, ¿de acuerdo? Y escúchame… ¿de acuerdo? ―repitió la pregunta haciendo más hincapié.

Ante esto, Elsa sólo pudo asentir levemente con la cabeza. Los ojos verdes de Hans se clavaban con fuerza sobre los suyos. La intensidad de su mirada tenía un efecto embriagador y calmante. De pronto estos de desviaron a sus manos, todavía aferradas a la camisa blanca del ex príncipe, algunos rastros de aquella cosa blanca sobre la superficie.

Despacio, pero con firmeza, Hans consiguió soltar una de las manos de Elsa, la apoyó contra la suya propia y, tomando un trapo húmedo del suelo que se había visto obligado a soltar durante su pequeño forcejeo, comenzó a limpiar el rastro de la sustancia blanca.

Tras un par de pasadas, Elsa comenzó a ver de nuevo su nívea piel bajo el polvo.

―¿Recuerdas que ayer dije que me había pinchado con un rosal? ―preguntó Hans suavemente pero con seriedad, concentrado en la tarea de limpieza. Sin embargo, hasta que no notó que Elsa reaccionaba y asentía no continuó― Todo ocurrió por culpa de una avispa mientras trataba de asearme un poco ―añadió.

Dicho esto, le dio la vuelta al trapo por una zona que todavía no se había manchado y limpió un poco más.

―Espera un momento ―dijo levantándose para volver unos segundos después con un cuenco con agua donde poder enjuagar el trapo.

Mientras tanto, Elsa seguía absorta en observar su piel cada vez más limpia, como si fuera algo inverosímil. Su corazón todavía latía con fuerza pero al menos comenzaba a respirar con normalidad. No obstante, todavía no se atrevía a usar sus poderes. Hans escurrió el trapo y volvió a su tarea.

―Como iba diciendo, una avispa ―retomó―. Por alguna extraña razón, mi cerebro pensó que era mucho más seguro tratar de matarla para evitar que me mordiera pegándole una patada que de un manotazo ―le explicó en un tono desinteresado―. Tal fue mi ímpetu, que no sólo fallé el golpe sino que un rosal lo detuvo, me pinché la planta del pie y además me tropecé y caí al manantial de una forma poco principesca.

Algo más relajada, Elsa no pudo evitar una pequeña risita ahogada ante semejante historia. Hans, sabía por experiencia que cada vez que se le presentaba una situación así lo mejor era pensar en cualquier otra cosa que alejara esos pensamientos negativos de tu cabeza. Al parecer con Elsa también había dado resultado. Ver de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa en la joven le provocó un extraño sentimiento de orgullo, por fin había hecho algo bien. Por no mencionar lo preciosa que se veía la reina cuando sonreía.

Inspeccionó minuciosamente las manos de la joven y cuando decidió que estaban completamente limpias habló de nuevo.

―Prueba ahora tus poderes.

No muy convencida, Elsa cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar en ella paz y estabilidad. Quién le hubiera dicho que perder sus poderes, si bien momentáneamente, podía ser una experiencia tan aterradora. Cuando los volvió a abrir, de sus manos emanó una suave brisa que portaba pequeños trozos de escarcha formando suaves y sinuosas curvas.

Sonrió, aliviada, e hizo una nueva demostración de sus poderes para asegurarse de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

Notó que Hans la tomaba de nuevo del brazo y la obligaba a levantarse. Más calmada, decidió ponerse en pie. Ayudándose del trapo húmedo, el joven sacudió la falda del vestido de Elsa para eliminar cualquier rastro del polvo y finalmente de su propia camisa.

La joven reina no sabía muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Todavía estaba un poco desorientada pero por fin se había tranquilizado. Por un lado, una voz en su cabeza comenzaba a reprocharle haber tenido semejante momento de debilidad con Hans delante, y por otro, sentía cierta gratitud hacia esta misma persona pues sin su ayuda quién sabe cuánto habría tardado ella en haber sido capaz de reaccionar.

―Aún falta una cosa por hacer ―dijo el ex príncipe con seriedad y decisión que de pronto se transformaron en una de sus malévolas sonrisas.

Elsa lo observó algo extrañada mientras él recogía el tarro de madera del suelo. Se encargó de que estuviera completamente limpio y se lo tendió. Ella no sabía muy bien qué pretendía pero Hans, con poco tacto, se lo tendió de nuevo con más fuerza hasta casi hacerlo chocar contra su pecho.

Esta vez, Elsa lo tomó entre sus manos, algo insegura.

―Vamos ―le dijo llevándola hacia la chimenea―. Al fuego ―añadió con brusquedad, más bien parecía una orden.

Elsa observó el tarro y después a Hans. Este le devolvió la mirada con poca paciencia, no parecía muy contento con la situación pero al menos se sentía más segura ahora que podía comprobar que él no trataría de utilizar aquella cosa para hacerle daño. Quizá ni siquiera quisiera hacerle daño en absoluto.

―De acuerdo ―se armó de valor.

Observó el fuego, que ella misma había encendido, con firmeza, retándole a acabar con esa sustancia tan extraña. Finalmente, sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó el tarro a las llamas.

En cuanto cayó y la tapadera se abrió dejando que el polvo blanco se derramara, este provocó una enorme y repentina llamarada de color violeta que los sobresaltó.

Impulsivamente ambos se echaron hacia atrás. Tal fue el ímpetu de Hans, que sus piernas chocaron contra el pequeño sofá cayendo sentado sobre él, mientras que Elsa, quien instintivamente se había aferrado al brazo del joven caía del mismo modo a su lado. Con el brazo que le quedó libre, provocó una ventisca que cubrió de nieve toda la chimenea y apagó el fuego.

Durante un par de segundos ambos permanecieron allí sentados, tratando de reponerse del susto. Finalmente fue Hans el que primero reaccionó. Se aclaró la garganta y se levantó tratando de alisarse la camisa.

―Tampoco ha sido para tanto ―dijo finalmente tratando de no darle importancia.

Elsa le observó con incredulidad pero optó por no decir nada. Llevaba una mañana de emociones fuertes y todavía no sentía la suficiente confianza como para replicar con contundencia.

―De cualquier forma, si esa cosa era la misma que tenían en Wesselton, es mejor irnos cuanto antes ―añadió cambiando de tema―. Comeremos por el camino ―dijo―. ¿Qué? ―preguntó extrañado comprobando que Elsa no dejaba de mirarle.

Realmente era una coincidencia terrible haberse encontrado esa sustancia en aquella casa. Si tenía la más mínima relación con el reino de Wesselton lo mejor era marcharse de allí sin perder más tiempo, por lo que Elsa no tenía nada que objetar. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Hans había obviado comentar lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás. Quizá no estaba tan interesado en obtener algún tipo de venganza con ella.

De cualquier forma, debía volver a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza como si así lo pudiera lograr.

―Nada ―dijo finalmente poniéndose en pie y recuperando su actitud confiada―. Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Dicho esto, se acercó a la mesa donde Hans había ordenado las provisiones y materiales para el viaje, dispuesta a recibir su parte. A simple vista, podía comprobar que había realizado un reparto bastante equitativo, tanto con la comida como con otros elementos necesarios para viajar. Se notaba que todo estaba preparado a conciencia para facilitar sus próximas semanas.

Al final, Elsa tuvo que reconocer que quizá Hans estaba decidido a cumplir su parte y llevarla de vuelta a Arendelle sana y salva.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Como ya muchos me habéis dejado constancia en vuestros reviews, puedo declarar, con este punto de inflexión en su relación, por mi parte, en mi guión, doy comienzo al Helsa de verdad! XD Nada de guardar las distancias juju**

**Otra anotación, Hans es un Drama Queen XDD no he podido evitar pensar en eso cuando sale de la sala dando un portazo, le ha faltado un "jum" y vuelo de flequillo (aunque, por suspuesto, cuando lo escribía trataba de estar seria, acorde a lo que estaba ocurriendo jaja). No me lo tengáis en cuenta, suele ocurrirme con todas las escenas con algo de drama xDDD**

**Muchas gracias a JDayC, A Frozen Fan, Al Ba-ba, Vero, "Guest", Bubblesthepimagi, Action y Sams Brok por vuestros reviews! ^^ Siempre lo digo y no me cansaré, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y a tratar de sacar tiempo para poder publicar regularmente y me alegra que os esté gustando.**

**Por eso mismo, si tenéis cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, lo que sea, incluso si no os gusta y me queréis decir por qué, agradecería que me dejárais un review con vuestra opinión ^^**

**Vaya, cuando voy a publicar siempre pienso en todo lo que tengo que decir, pero cuando empiezo la nota de autor, se me olvida, seguro que hay algo que me dejo, pero bueno, qué remedio, tengo muy mala cabeza XD **

**Me despido hasta la próxima! **

**Almar-chan**


End file.
